Complicated
by InoIceQueen
Summary: The perfect word to describe the situations of Katara and Zuko. After a chance meeting, they form a shaky truce. Can it last as war rages, the Gaang disapproves, and Ba Sing Se begins to crumble? Will it become more? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Katara sighed, gazing down into the lake where she kicked her feet absentmindedly. Why did she always have to get caught up in long-gone memories?

**~\*/~**

She first saw him that way at the Jasmine Dragon, playfully arguing with his uncle. She'd been sitting at a table, miserable and tired after traveling all around the world with her friends. Would this war ever end?

Iroh took notice of the girl, and sat down by her.

"It is a lovely day, isn't it?" He said cheerfully.

"Yes… I guess so." Katara smiled half-heartedly.

"So… Miss Katara, isn't it?"

She started, cobalt eyes wide.

"Um… yes… but no Miss, please. General Iroh?" She replied cautiously.

"Indeed."

She blinked. Now, of course, it was obvious who the plump, gray-haired man was. Before however, wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't taken any notice of who he might or might not be.

"And you remember my nephew, don't you?" Iroh gestured towards the young man that had approached their table to take Katara's order.

Katara tensed, eyeing the newcomer with visible distrust and dislike. Zuko was still tall and pale, with his trademark scar on the left side of his face. His dark hair was longer and shaggier than Katara remembered, and his eyes were still gold.

_His eyes..._Katara mused. _There's something almost… different about them. They've always been that pretty gold color… oh no. Not that I think anything about HIM is pretty. But… they seem… happier. Or something. Must be the lighting in this shop. After all: Zuko, angsty, angry, stalking Zuko, happy? Definitely the lighting._

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, are you…" Zuko trailed off, smile slipping off his face at the sight of Katara.

"You… you're the Avatar's girl!"

_Why does everyone say that? I have a name. All together now, it's…_

"…Katara." She replied curtly. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, thank you. And I know who _you _are, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. No need to introduce yourself."

Zuko looked taken aback.

"I… wasn't going to. Everyone knows who I am. Speaking of which, keep it down. The people around here don't need to know."

"Please. The shop is empty, Your Highness!"

"Anyone within ten miles can hear _you _shrieking."

"Shrieking!? I am NOT shrieking!" Katara, well… um… shrieked.

"Tch. I don't have time for this." Zuko turned to walk away but Iroh caught him by the arm.

"Now Zuko. You need to take this young lady's order!" He chided gently.

"Fine! What would you like? The special today is green tea with ginseng and honey." Zuko said through gritted teeth, taking his notebook and pen out of his pocket.

"Nothing from you. I'm leaving! Nice talking to you General Iroh. I may come in again, provided _he _isn't working."

"I always work."

"I won't be back then!" Katara snapped, stomping off towards the door.

"Look." Zuko took a deep breath and grabbed Katara's arm. "We're getting off on the wrong foot. I'm not chasing the Avatar, I'm here as a refugee from the Fire Nation, just like you and your friends. We don't have to be enemies."

Katara stiffened, and attempted to pull away.

"And… I'm sorry. For offending you… Katara."

"Fine."

"So... how about a truce?" Iroh interjected brightly.

"No way! After everything he's done?! He has no idea what this war has done to my friends, and me. It's gotten pretty personal!" She snarled, wrenching out of Zuko's grasp and heading for the door.

Zuko groaned and tried to slink off behind the counter. Iroh shook his head, and his nephew stood still, crossing his arms. With surprising speed, Iroh leaped to block the door.

"Katara… please listen." He said firmly. "My nephew has done some… actually, many, questionable things. But he has changed. As for what has happened to you and your friends… why don't the four of you come back tonight for dinner? I would like us all to become allies."

Katara sighed. She really didn't have anything against Iroh, but Zuko…

Then again, Zuko would be outnumbered. It would be four to two. Well, if Iroh didn't want to fight, then four to one. Either way, if things got ugly it wouldn't be too hard to leave.

"Alright. I guess. No promises about making a truce, though!" She said as Iroh moved out of her way.

"All I can possible ask is for you to come and listen." Iroh said politely, bowing Katara out of the shop.

As soon as she was gone, Zuko erupted.

"Uncle, are you crazy!? She found us, and knows where we live. She and her friends hate us! They're going to alert the Earth King and have the Dai Lee sent after us!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm sure they don't hate us. And, nephew, all of their ill-will shall be directed at you." His uncle said pleasantly.

"UGH! You're impossible, uncle!"

"No, no. I am only your Uncle Iroh, Prince Zuko."

"Stupid old man…"

"I love you too, Zuko. Now get the water boiling, I see potential customers coming up the street!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katara walked to the Jasmine Dragon later that evening, rubbing her arms and wishing she'd brought a jacket. She was alone, which made her uneasy, but she'd said she'd come back. So here she was. Sighing, she remembered the reactions of her friends…

_~*~_

"_WHAT!? ZUKO!?!?! HERE!?!?! IN BA SING SE!?!?!?" Sokka yelled as his bugged out. "We've gotta get out of here! Everyone pack your bags! You've got five minutes!"_

_He then ran frantically around the house, tossing belongings into random bags. Toph rolled her eyes and settled herself more comfortably into her pillows. Aang paled, but was calm otherwise._

_"Sokka, we can't leave." He said firmly._

_"Yeah. Besides, they don't even know where we live. They should be the ones scared of us!" Toph agreed._

_"Fine! But don't blame me when we're attacked in our sleep!" Snapped Sokka. "None of us are going. Especially not you, Katara. Don't you dare leave this house!"_

_Katara bristled at being treated like this. Whatever Sokka liked to think, she wasn't a child._

_"You can't tell me what to do!" She retorted._

_"Watch me!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well watch ME! I'm leaving!"_

_She turned around and marched out of the house, ignoring her brother and Aang's calls. She broke into a run, slowing down only when she was sure they couldn't possibly know where she was…_

_~*~_

"Nephew, I think our guests are here!" Iroh called cheerfully, heading towards the door.

Zuko groaned in reply and slumped in his chair. Iroh opened the door and stepped aside to let the company in.

"Hello Miss Katara! It is a pleasure to see you again. But where are your friends?"

"Just Katara is fine, thank you. They wouldn't come."

Zuko looked up to see Katara, quite alone. He had to admit that he hadn't expected them to come. But he really hadn't expected Katara to come anyways, all by herself. He recalled her overprotective brother, and wondered if she'd had to sneak out.

"The tea should be nearly finished." Iroh said, leading Katara to the table where Zuko was at.

He then went to the back, leaving his nephew and the young waterbender alone.

Zuko took a deep breath and looked up at Katara, who was looking determinedly in another direction. Apparently she didn't want to be here any more than he did.

"You didn't have to come." He said, trying not to sound too surprised at her presence.

"I wouldn't have if I realized you didn't want me here." Katara shot back.

"That's not what I meant!" Zuko protested as Katara snorted.

"Oh? You _wanted _an alliance?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well… I didn't plan on it. But it's fine with me!" He said hastily. "I'm not loyal to the Fire Nation, or my father."

Katara tutted, and rolled her eyes.

"Look," Zuko began, trying not to lose his temper. "I really am sorry. And I'm trying to understand you. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh, you mean _besides_ the fact that you've hunted my best friends and I all over the world, trying to capture the Avatar?" Katara demanded. "You'll never understand. You're just like the rest of them. You can't possibly understand what this war has done to me, _me personally_!"

Zuko looked at Katara in alarm as tears began to form in her eyes. He'd never been good with comforting people. And he'd had no experience whatsoever with crying girls.

"I…um…" He stammered, searching his pockets for a handkerchief.

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!" Katara blurted as the tears began to fall thick and fast.

Zuko froze, looking at her with astonishment. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. The Fire Nation often killed women and children in raids. Many people had lost mothers. But this girl… she had been his enemy. She was sitting in front of him, crying her eyes out. Most of those people were faceless, nameless people that Zuko had never met and never would. But Katara was so… real.

Zuko realized how much they had in common. Quick tempers, prodigious bending skill, stubbornness, loyalty to those close to them, and… the absence of a mother.

Leaning forward Zuko spoke softly.

"Me too."

Katara hiccupped, her eyes widening in shock. Whatever she had expected from this visit, it clearly hadn't been this.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't need to apologize." Zuko said, with a half smile on his face.

"Yes… because…" Katara hesitated. "I misjudged you. I was wrong. I mean, you did horrible things to us, so you can't blame me-"

"I don't." Zuko said quickly.

"But… I never knew. You're really… not that bad. And it's not your fault. It's the Fire Nation's. And now that you're not really a part of the Fire Nation anymore, it makes sense to forgive you."

Katara gave him a watery smile that Zuko returned.

"So… truce?" Zuko held out a hand.

Katara shook his hand, nodding.

"The tea is ready!" Iroh sang, reentering the room with a tray.

Katara and Zuko dropped hands immediately, turning red.

"No need to stop on my account." Iroh said cheerfully, passing cups to the teen and filling them with tea. "Was I interrupting something?"

"NO!"

~*~

"Thanks again for having me for tea." Katara said, smiling at Iroh and Zuko. "It was really nice."

"Certainly! We hope to get to know you better." Iroh said sincerely. "Feel free to come back at any time you like, for tea or to visit!"

Iroh than nudged his nephew, looking at him expectantly.

"Wha? Oh. Yeah. Anytime." Zuko said, slightly embarrassed.

Katara opened the door and shivered as she stepped outside.

"Wait one moment, Katara." Iroh said, beckoning her into the tea shop. "Zuko, go grab one of your cloaks."

Zuko scowled and grumbled but obediently headed upstairs. He returned momentarily with a black cloak, which he held out to Katara.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really." Katara said, backing outside again.

"It's cold. Just take it." Zuko tossed it at Katara, who caught it unwillingly.

"Perhaps we'll see you tomorrow?" Iroh suggested hopefully.

"Sure… I guess." Katara replied distractedly, putting the cloak on.

"Excellent! Zuko, walk our pretty guest home." Iroh pushed his nephew outside, shutting the door and locking it.

"What? Uncle? UNCLE!?" Zuko barked pounding on the door. "I'LL BURN THIS DOWN!"

Iroh laughed from inside and headed upstairs, smiling to himself.

"Shut up! The neighbors are staring!" Katara hissed, faking a smile to the old lady peering suspiciously out her window.

Katara waved to the old woman and pulled Zuko down the street in what she hoped was a casual manner. Zuko scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Katara apologized for the inconvenience but he shrugged it off.

"Uncle's right. I should walk you home."

Katara was impressed with his manners, at least momentarily.

"This isn't the nicest part of town, if you know what I mean. Definitely not safe for a girl to walk around alone in." Zuko said darkly.

Katara scowled, her temper flaring up.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself! You're as bad as Sokka."

"Yeah, well your brother would kill me and Uncle if you didn't come home safely. And I know you're a master waterbender, I just meant… well…" Zuko hesitated, and Katara could've sworn that he was blushing. "Like I said it's not a nice part of town. Especially not at night, and especially not for girls. Pretty girls in particular."

Now it was Katara's turn to blush. It was odd to receive a compliment like that from Zuko, who had been her enemy until today. Odd… but nice.

Katara stopped suddenly and Zuko walked into her.

"Well… this is it…" She said awkwardly, gesturing towards the house in front of her.

Zuko nodded silently and accepted the cloak back from her.

Katara hurried up the steps, then turned once she'd opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, Zuko!" She called softly, waving.

He nodded curtly and raised his hand. He then walked off, Katara watching him until he'd melted away into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara flopped down on her bed and scowled, hugging her pillow to her chest. Sokka had been predictably furious once he'd found out where she'd gone. He'd forbidden her to go back to the Jasmine Dragon, a thought echoed by Aang. Toph had no problem and would've gone with, but Sokka watching her's and Katara's every move to ensure that they wouldn't run off.

Katara had just locked herself in her room, telling the others that she was going to take a nap. It was late in the morning, right before lunch. Katara got off her bed and walked to the window opening it as wide as it could go.

"Hmm…" She studied the opening.

It was big enough for her to slip through, and it faced the street, so Katara would be able to slip out and blend into the crowd.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Katara had went through the window and headed out onto the street. She walked quickly, glancing behind her nervously. Sokka wasn't the world's greatest tracker, but even so.

Katara easily found her way back to the Jasmine Dragon. She was greeted by the sight of Zuko sweeping in front of the shop. She walked up to him, her long braid swinging behind her.

"Hey Zu- Mmf!" Zuko had covered Katara's mouth, looking around.

"It's _Lee_. You're lucky we're alone." He said, taking his hand off of Katara's mouth.

Katara threw him a dirty look, then continued on into the tea shop.

"You should've told me that yesterday." She said, giving him an irritated look over her shoulder.

Zuko sighed and nodded in defeat. He really didn't feel like arguing with her anymore. He'd also adopted the theory that if you agree with an angry female, eventually she'll calm down.

Zuko and Katara sat down at a table, still silent. Zuko looked at Katara apprehensively, waiting for her to speak. He was beginning to understand that until she really learned to trust him, it was going to be hit-or-miss. She'd either be fairly cheerful like last night, or spitting venom like when they'd met the first time at the shop. Until she fully trusted him, he'd decided it was best to let her have her way, which included letting her make the first move.

Iroh came out to the front, beaming when he noticed Katara.

"How lovely to see you again!" He said, inclining his head towards the waterbender.

"Nice to see you too." Katara said, nodding as well.

"Prince Zuko, it's about lunchtime. Were you going to escort our new friend to lunch?" Iroh hinted.

"What? Oh. Sure." Zuko stood up.

"Oh, oh no. It's fine, I was just going for a walk and thought I'd drop by and say hello, that's all." Katara said hastily, also standing up. "You don't need to take me out to lunch."

"I insist!" Iroh said airily, waving a hand. "It's on my nephew."

"Yeah, it's on… WHAT?" Zuko spun to face his uncle. "Uncle, I was saving up for-"

"Another dinner date with Jin? Don't worry, there will be other opportunities for that." Iroh insisted, pushing his nephew towards the door.

Zuko turned red and Katara looked at him in surprise. Jin? A… girl? Zuko had a girlfriend?

'_Well…' _Katara thought as they walked up the street, '_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, he is starting a new life here. And he's, what, 16 or something? It's only naturally that he should be dating somebody…'_

Katara sighed in frustration, trying to identify the twinge of annoyance she was feeling.

Zuko groaned.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"Huh?"

"You sighed. You sounded annoyed."

"Oh… not at you." Katara reassured him. "Something else. Don't worry."

"Oh. Well, we're here." Zuko said abruptly, pointing towards a small outdoor eatery. "You should like the food here. Jin did, and she's a girl."

Zuko and Katara sat down, while Zuko signaled a waiter.

"Not all girls are the same, you know." Katara said stiffly.

"Yeah… you are pretty different from Jin." Zuko laughed, then placed his order with the waiter.

Frowning, Katara also placed her order, trying to work out what Zuko had meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? Nothing." Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Do you always overreact to statements like that?"

"I'm NOT overreacting." Katara huffed.

"Right."

"I'm not!"

"Look. I was just saying that you're different from Jin. I didn't mean anything else." Zuko said testily, not seeing what the big deal was.

"What's Jin like?" Katara asked. "That I'm so different from her?"

"Well, she's really… girly. And she giggles a lot. She's got a big crush on me." Zuko turned pink, looking embarrassed. "And you're… well, you're kind of girly I guess. But you're also tough. And you're not as giggly or, well, airheaded. You've got more important stuff on your mind. And you don't like me."

"I like you!" Katara said in surprise.

Zuko looked confused.

"You… you do? But you hated me until…"

"I said I misjudged you. Look, I'm sorry I keep losing my temper. I'm still trying to get used to this. We're friends." Katara explained. "And… my brother and Aang are really annoying me right now. They're being overprotective, which has got me in a bad mood."

"Oh." Zuko laughed while Katara frowned.

"What's funny?"

"I thought you meant… never mind."

"Meant what?" She persisted.

"Here comes the food."

Zuko immediately started eating to avoid further questions, while Katara rolled her eyes and began to eat daintily. He shrugged and continued eating. After awhile he became dimly aware of Katara watching him.

"What?" He asked self-conciously.

"It's just… you eat so neatly. I've never seen a boy eat like that." Katara said in amazement.

"Oh. Thanks." Zuko said, unsure if that was a compliment. Did eating neatly make him less manly? Was he feminine? Was she trying to imply something?

"But I am used to my brother and Aang. They're pigs. And I guess you were raised to have more proper manners than them." Katara shrugged.

Once they'd finished eating a waiter came to clear their table.

"Would like a dessert to share with your girlfriend? It's on the house," He said with a wink at Katara.

Zuko's eye twitched. This was the exact same waiter that had called Jin his girlfriend. Déjà vu. He opened his mouth to correct the waiter (again), but Katara grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly at the waiter.

"Sure. We'd love some." She said brightly.

"Why'd you do that!?" Zuko blurted as soon as the waiter walked off.

"Free food." Katara said, looking amused at his reaction. "And besides, I like sweet things."

The waiter was back quickly with the dessert, which he set in front of them.

"Enjoy! And let me know if I can get you anything else." He said cheerfully before walking off.

"Yum!" Katara took a bite of the dessert. "Try some!"

"You can have it."

"C'mon, it's for us to share. I don't have cooties." Katara said, rolling her eyes. Boys could be so immature and stubborn sometimes.

Zuko took a large forkful of the dessert and shoved in his mouth.

"Happy?" He asked after he'd swallowed.

Katara finished the rest of the dessert, and then they both stood to go. Zuko threw some money on the table and they left.

"So… what did you think I meant before?" Katara asked.

Zuko turned his head, hiding a smile. He walked ahead of Katara, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing."

"Wait! Tell me!" She demanded jogging to keep up with him.

Zuko broke into a quick jog, Katara following him determindedly. He laughed and broke into a run, Katara racing after him. She began laughing too, until he collided with a cart, Katara right behind him.

"Oww…" She moaned.

Zuko mumbled something unintelligible, shaking his head. He was on his stomach, and Katara was on top of him. Cabbages rolled on top of and around them, while their owner began shrieking and pulling at his hair.

"AGAIN!!! MY CABBAGES!!!" He howled. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Zuko leapt to his feet and pulled Katara upright, bolting down the street and dragging her with.

"Run!" He said frantically, holding onto her hand.

They ran as far and hard as they could, until they were sure the cabbage merchant couldn't possibly have followed them. The were at a square with a fountain and lanterns. Zuko recognized it as Jin's favorite place in Ba Sing Se.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, breathing heavily. Katara did the same, gasping for breath.

"Wow… this is really pretty…" Katara managed to say, looking around the small square.

"It's better at night, when the lanterns are lit. I'll show you sometime." Zuko promised.

"I…" Katara was speechless. "I'd like that." She said finally, blushing.

"Are you alright?" Zuko leaned closer to her face.

Katara felt her heart race, and flushed even deeper. She was aware of the fact that they were still holding hands, but it didn't bother so much as her reaction to it and Zuko. Why on earth was _Zuko _having this effect on her?

"Gah!"

Katara blinked. Zuko was no longer sitting beside her, he was in the fountain, soaked and furious.

"What did you do that for!?" He demanded, shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"I…I didn't mean to!" Katara said frantically, shaking with laughter. "Oh...you look so funny! Like... like a drowned lemur or something!"

Zuko stood up in the fountain, towering above Katara. She had stood up, but was double over with laughter. He grabbed her hand and she stopped laughing abruptly, her eyes wide.

"What are you-"

Zuko pulled Katara into the fountain, causing her to crash into him, which (unfortunately for him) caused him to slip and lose his balance. Both of them fell backwards with a loud splash, causing water to slop over the sides of the fountain.

"Stupid… why'd you do that!?" Katara glared at Zuko.

"Because you made the water pull me in!" Zuko retorted angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" She snarled.

"Yeah? I thought you were a _'master waterbender'_?"

"Even the best of benders have trouble controlling their emotions!"

Katara stood up angrily and splashed her way out of the fountain. She used waterbending to dry herself off, and put the water back into the fountain. She took the water from that had slopped onto the ground and put it back into the fountain as well.

Zuko had stood up, but hadn't gotten out of the fountain yet. He was giving Katara an odd look.

"What? What're YOU looking at?" She snapped.

"…What emotions are you having trouble controlling?" He asked. "We weren't fighting when you lost control. Usually anger causes loss of control. Why were you angry?"

"I… was angry because you were so close!" Katara fibbed. "You surprised me. It really was an accident!"

She turned her back on Zuko and crossed her arms, sure that he wouldn't buy the feeble lie she was trying to feed him.

"Alright… fine."

There was a sloshing noise and she turned to see Zuko stepping out of the fountain. She felt surprised. Hot-tempered Zuko, conceding so there wouldn't be any more fighting? He really had changed.

"Here..."

Katara waterbended the water from his hair and clothes and put it back in the fountain.

"I'll walk you back home." He said coolly, heading down the street.

Katara followed, feeling slightly ashamed of how she'd reacted. They reached her house and she headed towards her open window.

"You had to sneak out to go for a walk?" Zuko asked, eyeing the open window.

"Yeah. Sokka and Aang won't let me go anywhere alone, because they think I'm going to see you."

"They're right then, aren't they?" Zuko said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Katara scowled climbing inside. She was about to shut the window when Zuko leaned in quickly.

"Hey… sneak out again tonight, around 9:00." He said quietly. "I'll be waiting out here on the street, and I can show you the fountain like I promised."

"Okay." Katara agreed without thinking.

Zuko smirked again, stepping away and heading down the street. Katara slammed the window shut with a scowl.

"Stuck-up, vain, arrogant, self-satisfied, bipolar, firebending, jerk of a prince. Who does he think he is? Stupid… _smirking _at me, the nerve!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure how accurately I'll follow the storyline… this obviously takes place after the episode where Jin and Zuko go on a date, but I don't know if I'll include the other episodes. The only one I know for sure will be in there will be the Crossroads of Destiny. Or at least, my version of it. =P**

**Review for the cabbage merchant! *hands out free cabbages***


	4. Chapter 4

Katara sighed, glancing outside. The sun was just beginning to set. She glared at it, wishing it would go faster so night would fall.

"Katara? Are you all right?" Aang asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine." Katara reassured him.

"'Cause you keep sighing… and looking out the window… are you sure?" He persisted, clearly not believing her.

"I said I'm fine and I meant it." Katara replied a little testily.

"Sheesh, Sugar Queen. Twinkletoes was only checking." Toph interjected.

Sokka narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Katara hadn't mentioned anything about Zuko, Iroh, or the Jasmine Dragon since storming off after they refused to go with her. He'd been keeping a close eye on her, but she hadn't gone anywhere. Still, he wouldn't put it past her to sneak back there tonight when they were all sleeping.

Then again, he reasoned, he didn't need to worry too much. Katara shared a room with Toph, and Toph would…

…Probably help Katara sneak out. Scratch that, Toph would go with her. Either way, she'd do it just to spite Sokka.

Casually standing up and yawning loudly, he turned to Toph.

"Hey, Toph. Wanna step outside with me for a minute?"

"Why?"

"C'mon, let's go. We can watch the sun." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, ignoring the curious looks his sister and Aang were giving them.

They stood outside quietly for a minute, watching the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon. Then Toph broke the silence.

"What do you want? I really don't think you just wanted to watch the sun with me." She said. "Especially since I _can't_ watch the sun."

"Why not?" Sokka asked blankly.

"Uh, HELLO?" Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Can't see, here!"

"Oh, right!" Sokka said in embarrassment. "I knew that. The sun thing was, uh… just an excuse. 'Cause I need a favor."

"It's gonna cost you."

Sokka groaned. He'd been anticipating this, but he'd also hoped that he'd have some time to appeal to Toph's better nature. If she had one.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Depends on what you're asking." Toph said reasonably. "If it's something that'll take a lot of effort on my part, I'll need something good."

"I'm not sure how hard it'll be. Because you might not need to do anything." Sokka explained. "I think Katara's going to go to that teashop after sunset. To see Zuko."

Toph snorted.

"Really? You think Sugar Queen's gonna go see Hotshot?" She sounded skeptical.

"I-yes. Yes I do." Sokka said defensively.

"So?" She shrugged, truly not seeing the problem.

"What do you mean SO?" Sokka demanded. Could she really not see what he was getting at?

"She doesn't have a choice. If you'd just trust her enough to let her go during a reasonable time, she could just go then!" Toph said.

"I… I do trust her! It's him I don't trust!" Sokka insisted.

"What are you, her father?" Toph rolled her eyes. "Look. I really don't think Zuko and his uncle mean any harm. Katara's not stupid. I mean, maybe she trusts people too easily, but she's got good instincts."

"Oh yeah? Ask her about Jet sometime." Sokka snapped.

"That's how you guys met Aang." Toph reminded him. "Katara can fend for herself. If you want me to tattle on her or stop her from doing what she wants, I'm not going to do it."

Toph turned to go back inside, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder.

"Toph… please." He said pleadingly. "She's my little sister."

"See? You admit it."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, sounding annoyed.

"You're her big brother. So you automatically assume that she needs to be protected. You still think she's five." Toph explained. "But she's not. She's fourteen going on fifteen. She's a master waterbender."

Sokka scowled, oblivious to the fact that Toph couldn't see his expression.

"I've already lost one family member to the fire nation." He said shortly. "I'm not losing another."

Toph sighed, shaking her head at Sokka's stubbornness.

"Zuko's really not a member of the fire nation anymore." She said.

"Yes he is!"

"No. He got banished. And Katara said that he and his uncle aren't loyal to the Fire Lord. That means they have nothing to gain by hurting us or telling the Fire Lord where we're at." Toph pointed out, sounding smug that she'd figured out something Sokka hadn't even considered.

"If he captures Aang, his honor will be restored. He'll be welcomed back with open arm, the crown prince again." Sokka retorted.

Toph shook her head again. Sokka groaned.

"You're not gonna do it, are you?"

"Nope. G'night."

Toph walked back inside, shortly followed by a thoroughly irritated Sokka. Aang and Katara gave them both questioning looks, but didn't push the subject. Everyone soon said good night and headed off to bed, Sokka throwing Katara and Toph dirty looks as they walked towards their bedroom.

"So what time are you meeting Hotshot?" Toph asked once their door was shut.

"I… what?" Katara asked innocently. "Who's 'Hotshot'?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Toph smirked.

"No I don't." Katara said calmly, undoing her braid as she spoke.

"Your Prince Charming."

"My 'Prince Charming'?" Katara laughed, brushing her long hair.

"Yeah. Prince Hothead. Zuko."

Katara flushed but looked calm and collected otherwise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. Sokka said he thinks you're sneaking out tonight."

"What?" Katara asked in shock. "That's- that's ridiculous! Why does he think that?"

"Who knows?" Toph yawned, laying down on her bed. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna stop you or rat you out. Sokka asked me to, but I said no. Wouldn't surprise me if he's camping out the window. I'd meet your boyfriend out front."

Katara was speechless for a moment. How had Sokka known? She hadn't mentioned anything _close_ to Zuko, Iroh, or their tea shop. Was that why Sokka was suspicious? He thought she was trying to throw him off?

"He's not my boyfriend." Katara said finally, ignoring Toph's snickers. "But… thank you."

Toph yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position. She then waved her hand airly at Katara.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." She said casually. "But you owe me!"

Katara smiled. Typical Toph. But she wouldn't have it any other way. At least _somebody _else believed that Zuko and Iroh were sincere.

Katara tied her hair into a low ponytail, and peered out the window. She sighed. Sure enough, Sokka was fast asleep under her window. She carefully tiptoed through the house, heading for the front door. It was just before 9:00, and she was sure Zuko would be there soon if he wasn't already. She slipped out the door quietly and walked into the street.

Katara then bit back a groan. Zuko had said he was meeting her on a different street. The street that her window faced. She sighed quietly, and began to inch her way around the house, heading for the back. She saw Sokka roll over, grumbling about meat, still asleep. Fortunately he was a heavy sleeper.

Glancing around, Katara saw that the street was empty. Her heart sank. Had Zuko decided not to come? Why was she disappointed? Shaking her head she ventured into the street. Katara edged towards the house across the road, peering around the corner.

Somebody grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, covering her mouth with their hand. She began to struggle furiously while they shushed her impatiently and dragged her into an alley.

Katara dug her nails into her captor's arm, mentally hitting herself for being so stupid. She should've stayed close to the house, and waited for Zuko. Katara then managed to sink her teeth into the hand covering her mouth.

She heard him swear angrily before pushing her up against a wall. Katara opened her mouth to scream but her covered it again.

"Shut up, damn it! Do you want to wake up your brother?" He hissed angrily.

Katara recognized the husky voice almost immediately. She stopped struggling and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Zuko!" She hissed back. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to wait for you to come to me. I didn't want him to wake up." He whispered in irritation.

"Why didn't you just say something quietly when I got closer?" Katara whispered angrily. "You didn't have to grab me like that!"

"If I'd said anything, you'd have probably gotten scared and screamed or something." He pointed out.

"No I wouldn't have." Katara protested stubbornly.

"We don't have time for this. Come on." Zuko stepped away from Katara and headed down the alley, Katara close behind.

They walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se quietly, until Zuko spun around, looking annoyed.

"Do you think you could stop stepping on the backs of my shoes?" He asked.

"Sorry. I don't want to get lost. I've never been out at night like this before. At least not in Ba Sing Se I haven't." Katara said.

Zuko's expression softened slightly. He looked hesitant, then grabbed Katara's hand.

"You won't get lost. You're with me." He said, continuing their walk. "Is this better?"

Katara nodded mutely. After awhile they finally came across the fountain they'd been at earlier. It was dark, and silent apart from the water splashing and bubbling. She felt a little confused. Hadn't Zuko told her it was more beautiful at night?

"Close your eyes."

Katara hesitated, but did so. She frowned as Zuko began moving around. Was he… firebending? After a few moments Zuko gave her permission to open her eyes.

She gasped, taking in the scene. The lanterns were flickering merrily, giving off a soft glow. The dark, rushing water of the fountain caught the light, making it sparkle. The lights seemed to dance on the water and around the moon's shimmering reflection in the fountain.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the magic.

"Yeah. Jin brought me here. I had to light the lanterns then, too."

"So… she knows?" Katara asked. "Who you are, I mean."

"No." Zuko said shortly.

"Oh."

They were quiet for a few moments, Katara unsure of what to say.

"What is Jin to you? You've mentioned her a few times. And your uncle kind of makes it sound like you're dating her." She finally said.

Zuko was silent, staring at the fountain.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me." Katara said hastily.

"No. It's okay. I don't mind." He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "She's really nice. I'd never had a girlfriend or gone on a date before, so it was nice. We came here after dinner, and I had her close her eyes, and then I lit the lanterns."

"You had me do that too. Why?" She interrupted.

"Dramatic effect." Zuko shrugged as Katara rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…" She prompted.

"Then she… well…" Zuko looked away so Katara couldn't see his face. "She kissed me. And… I kissed back. But I stopped and walked away from her. I knew I'd hurt her feelings, and I felt really bad about it. I was going to go back and act like nothing was wrong, make some excuse but…"

"But?"

"She said my name."

"What?" Katara looked completely confused.

"Not my real name. 'Lee'. And I realized… I couldn't do it. I couldn't date her." Zuko shook his head. "She didn't know who I was. I mean, she sort of did, but she thought I was Lee. And I didn't think it was right. Uncle's always taught me that healthy relationships are founded on trust and love. She couldn't trust me. I couldn't even tell her my name, for Agni's sake!"

Zuko kicked at a pebble, then continued speaking.

"So I said I was sorry, then I ran back home. I told Uncle it was nice, and I guess he believed me. Now he thinks she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, Zuko…" Katara hugged him instinctively.

Zuko stiffened, but patted her on the back.

"I'm fine. Really. It's okay." He said awkwardly.

Katara stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"Guess we've both been unlucky in love." She laughed, a slight bitter edge to her voice.

Zuko looked at her curiously, but decided to ask another time.

"I should walk you home. Let's go." He headed off, Katara at his side.

They had reached the house when Katara finally remembered.

"You never told me." She said suddenly as she reached the front steps.

"Told you what?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What you thought I meant at lunch yesterday."

Zuko laughed while Katara crossed her arms.

"I'm serious! Tell me."

"Maybe some other time." Zuko said, walking away.

"Zuko!"

"Good night Katara."

Katara scowled as he turned to smirk at her before continuing on his way. She slipped into the house just as quietly as she'd left it, then headed into her bedroom. Toph was sitting up, with a smirk to rival Zuko's.

"So how'd it go? C'mon, Sugar Queen, spill. I want all the gory details."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. I thought Toph and Sokka should have some screentime. Er, so to speak. ^^; Sorry if you were looking for more Aang, he's not relevant right now I'm afraid. He'll play a bigger role later on in the story, I promise!  
**

**So, thanks for reading! Remember to subscribe and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers, and sorry for the wait! This will be a long chapter, rest assured! I was refreshing my memory by watching some Season 2 episodes. In this chapter we're going to jump ahead to the Crossroads of Destiny, and after that, on to Season 3! :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a few weeks since Katara had first discovered Zuko and Iroh's teashop, and a lot had happened since then. They'd had a short-lived reunion with Jet, Long Feng had been thrown in prison, three Kyoshi Warriors had arrived, the Jasmine Dragon was relocated to a nicer part of the city (Zuko and Iroh moving as a result), Zuko had become cheerful and relaxed completely, and the Gaang had gone their separate ways, at least temporarily.

Long Feng had been intercepting their mail, and there was something for each of the four. Sokka and Katara had found out their father's location, and Sokka had left to join him. Toph went to go visit her mother, who was in Ba Sing Se and wanted to reconcile with her daughter. Aang and Appa had headed out to find a guru that could help Aang finally master the Avatar State. Katara had elected to stay behind with Momo to help the Earth King as much as she could.

Katara had visited the Jasmine Dragon frequently in the past few weeks, though only Toph knew this. Katara had even managed to figure out why she was acting oddly around the exiled prince.

He was, undeniably, good-looking. And he was a teenage boy. Katara was a teenage girl, and she had little to no interaction with boys other than Sokka (her older brother) and Aang (whom she thought of as a little brother). That's what had happened with Jet, after all. He paid attention to her, and she let her hormones get out of control.

Well, she wasn't going to let that happen this time.

And this was different anyhow. Jet had encouraged her, while Zuko was just looking for friendship. And Contrary to Sokka's wild ideas, Toph and Katara believed Zuko wasn't trying to seduce the young waterbender, do something horribly evil to capture Aang, and become the honored Crown Prince Zuko again.

Aang, still under the impression that Sokka was overreacting and Katara wasn't sneaking out, had no opinion on the subject.

~\*/~

Katara entered the meeting room, nodding in greeting to the five men that sat around a large table map. She sat down as well, Momo perching himself on her left shoulder. This was a meeting of the Council of Five, five generals in charge of the Earth Kingdom's military.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack." The general across from Katara spoke. "In exactly two months the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun."

The man swung his arms as he spoke, earthbending green figurines from Ba Sing Se to a red figurine in the Fire Nation across the map. Momo began chattering and leapt onto the board, tackling the red figure with narrowed eyes.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage!" Katara said, beginning to laugh.

Once she took notice of the scowling faces, she covered her mouth and mumbled an apology to the floor.

The general that had explained the plan used earthbending to upright the figures. Momo let out a sound of fright, and scurried back to Katara, curling up on her shoulder. The man ignored the lemur and pulled out a scroll.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan." He said, setting the scroll on a stone and earthbending it towards Katara.

Katara picked up the scroll and stood up, bowing to the generals as she prepared to take her leave.

"I'll get this scroll to him right away. Thank you General Howe."

Katara left the room quickly, Momo bobbing on her shoulder.

~\*/~

Katara walked to the throne room the next day, still accompanied by her favorite lemur. The Kyoshi Warriors were sitting there, but the Earth King was absent.

"Hello, Suki." Katara said, smiling at the leader. "Where's the Earth King and Bosco?"

"They went out." The other girl replied casually, standing up. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but…" Katara hesitated. "Well, not really."

Suki inclined her head towards Katara, showing a vague interest. Katara hesitated, but plunged ahead with her story. She figured what she needed was some girl talk, which wasn't something Toph could provide.

Katara explained her guilt for seeing a boy (as a friend), but not being able to tell her brother or Aang, because they didn't trust him.

"But I know I can trust Zuk-" Katara caught her mistake and began coughing. "Sorry. Lee. I know I can trust him."

"I don't think you can." Suki replied, her mask like expression seeming to flicker.

She looked at Suki, whose calm face had looked surprised. But perhaps she'd imagined it. Suki smiled at Katara, her eyes glinting gold in the dim lit. Katara realized that this wasn't Suki, and her mistake was a fatal one.

Katara tried dodging out of the way as one of the other 'Kyoshi Warriors' somersaulted through the air towards her. The girl hit her hard on the shoulder anyways, while Katara cried out in pain.

While her water flowed out of the pouch, Katara slumped onto the ground. She tried to move but her efforts were fruitless. 'Suki' and the two others surrounded her.

"So Zuzu's in the city too?" 'Suki' asked. "I think it's time for a family reunion."

Momo, who had been cowering behind a pillar, took off. He flew out of the palace, swooping over the city.

One girl, who had remained silent the whole time, dragged Katara out of the throne room and into a chamber off of it. She chained Katara's arms to the wall, then left without saying a word. After a few minutes Katara began to regain her strength. She leapt to her feet and struggled viciously.

"LET ME GO!" She demanded, pulling at the chains.

As much as she struggled, the chains didn't loosen. Breathing heavily Katara finally leaned against the wall in defeat.

~\*/~

Zuko and Iroh stepped out of their carriage, Iroh carrying a basket. They had arrived at the palace because of an invitation to serve tea to the Earth King himself. As they walked Iroh began to reminisce.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace." Iroh recalled. "I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, Uncle." Zuko smiled.

Neither of them gave any more thought to the subject, though they might have. Unfortunately for the two of them, they would soon see what a funny thing Destiny could be…

***

A little while later the uncle and nephew were sitting in the King's favorite sitting rooms, used primarily for tea with guests. Iroh had poured the tea and the two of them had been waiting for about a quarter of an hour for the Earth King to arrive.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked in undertone.

The two of them contemplated the empty throne that sat at one end of the room.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh suggested.

The words were barely out of his mouth when several Dai Lee agents entered the room and surrounded the table, quickly and quietly.

"Something's not right." Zuko whispered to his uncle.

The words were barely out of his mouth when a familiar, cruel, and proud voice began to speak.

"It's teatime."

A slim, pale girl stood before them. She had dark hair swept into a top knot, and wore Earth Kingdom colors, but her eyes were the same gold as Zuko's. Zuko stood up and faced his little sister.

"Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Lee? They're earthbenders," Azula remarked innocently. "But they have a killer instinct that's so firebender. I just love it."

Iroh stood up as well, a cup of hot tea in his hand.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, 'The Dragon of the West'?" He inquired casually, though with a fierce edge.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula said, examining her nails.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh remarked, draining his cup of tea.

Zuko watched his uncle out of the corner of his eye, smirking. He suddenly ducked down behind his uncle. The Dai Lee moved towards them, but were forced to leap back as Iroh spun around, spurting hot flames from his mouth.

The fire burned down a wall, and Zuko and Iroh emerged into a nearby hall. Two Dai Lee agents pursued them, sending pieces of rock like bullets after them.

Using lightning Iroh knocked a wall down and leapt outside with a cry. He landed safely, crushing a shrub shaped like Bosco the Bear. Rubbing his head he looked up to see his nephew standing in the open, looking down at him.

"Come on!" He yelled. "You'll be fine!"

"No. I'm tired of running." He said fiercely, turning away. "It's time I faced Azula."

Iroh groaned, hitting himself in the head. He leaped to his feet with the agility of a younger man and took off running.

Meanwhile his nephew was staring down his niece, the later accompanied by no less than eight Dai Lee Agents.

"You're sooo dramatic." Azula taunted. "What, are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes!" Zuko retorted. "I challenge you!"

"No thanks." Azula said with a self-assured little smile.

Zuko drew back and began fighting anyway, sending a blast of fire at his smiling sister. Two Dai Lee agents leapt into action as well, earthbending the floor up to block the attack. They quickly shot rock hands to hold Zuko's feet down, pinning his right hand as well. Azula turned and walked away as more Dai Lee agents shot rocks at Zuko, leaving him to his fate.

~\*/~

Katara strode back and forth miserably. She was in catacombs of Ba Sing Se, alone and cold. There were green crystals glinting around her, so it was well lit. This would be heaven for Toph to earth bend it, with crystals and rocks in abundance. But unfortunately for Katara her water pouch had been confiscated, and there was no water anywhere that she could see.

While she paced she became aware of the cavern shaking slightly, and large rumbling overhead. She hastened to look, and saw two of the Dai Lee with a prisoner, whose face was in shadow.

"You've got company." One of the agents stated coldly, throwing the prisoner down towards Katara.

The prisoner yelled and tumbled as he fell. He landed facedown at Katara's feet. Katara stared at him as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Zuko!" Katara squeaked.

Zuko stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Azula and her friends were posing as Kyoshi Warriors, and they captured me." Katara explained, looking guilty. "Azula was pretending to be my friend Suki, so I was talking to her… and I sort of let your name slip."

Zuko stared at her. Katara bit her lip and began pacing again as he turned his back on her. He knew it wasn't her fault. It was his sister he was angry at, as usual.

_'Then that invitation was a trap Azula set.' _He thought grimly.

Katara continued pacing, her mind whirring. This was probably a trap Azula had set for Aang. Azula had thrown her in here, knowing Aang would rescue her. But why throw Zuko in here? He was a traitor, wasn't he? Well, there was Sokka's theory…

The waterbending master's blood ran cold. What if her brother was right? He'd claimed that Zuko wasn't really refugee in the city. According to his theory, Zuko had followed them to Ba Sing Se, and was just taking a new approach to capturing Aang.

That approach was taking advantage of Katara's willingness to trust people and give them a second chance, despite what others thought.

Katara had dismissed her brother's theory, and felt smug when recalling it after spending a day with Zuko and Iroh. But how else had Azula infiltrated Ba Sing Se so easily? And throwing Zuko in here… would ensure that Azula had backup in case she couldn't get to Aang right away when he came to rescue Katara.

"You did this." Katara said suddenly, turning on Zuko.

He turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Why else would they throw you in here?" She demanded. "It's a trap, so that when Aang shows up to trap me, you and Azula will finally have him in your clutches!"

Zuko stared at Katara in shock.

_'Is she kidding me?'_ He thought, still speechless. _'She doesn't seriously think that _I'd _side with my sister? There's nothing Azula could give me to win me over.'_

"You're a horrible person!" Katara shouted, her voicing becoming shrill. "Acting nice, taking me places, making me trust you! It was all an act! You used me! I shouldn't be surprised, though. Spreading war and violence is in your blood. You're the Fire Lord's son, after all!"

"You don't know what you talking about." Zuko said coldly.

Katara spun away from Zuko so he wouldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. She had really, truly trusted him. She'd considered him as good a friend as Aang or Toph, but it was really just a trick. She sobbed, clutching her necklace.

"You took advantage of me! Even after I told you everything, even about my mother!" She crouched down, tears falling onto the dirt.

"I already told you that's something we have in common." Zuko turned towards her completely. "That's one of the strongest reasons why I couldn't go back to the Fire Nation. They took one of their own and got rid of her."

Katara looked at him through her tears, wiping them away.

"I really, really want to believe that." She said quietly. "But how can I?"

"You believed me the first time, didn't you?" Zuko asked with a small smile.

Zuko stood up, and there was an awkward silence that lasted several minutes. Katara kicked at the dirt while Zuko studied the crystals that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She finally said.

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just that… I guess deep down, I'm still having doubts, even if I shouldn't." She tried to explain. "For so long now, whenever I imagined the face of the enemy, it was your face.

"My face. I see." Zuko nodded, understanding.

After he spoke he reached up to touch his scar subconsciously. Katara watched him and stepped closer, feeling embarrassed.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." She protested.

"It's okay." Zuko reassured her. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of a banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately I realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I can't be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said softly.

"What?" Zuko looked at her.

"I have healing abilities." She reminded him.

"It's a _scar_. It can't be healed." Zuko replied, feeling slightly disappointed.

Katara pulled a blue and silver vial topped with a moon out. It was on a leather string around her neck, but she'd had it hidden under her clothes.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole." She explained, approaching Zuko. "It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…"

She trailed off, her ocean blue eyes meeting Zuko's serious gold ones. He closed his eyes, and Katara laid a hand on his cheek, near his scar. She held up the vial of Spirit Water. Before she could do anything, however, they were interrupted.

"Aang!" Katara cried, running to the boy and embracing him.

Iroh ran to his nephew, hugging him as well. Unseen by Katara or Iroh, Aang and Zuko glared at each other. The pairs separated after a moment.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara beamed at him and gave him another quick hug.

"Uncle… I don't understand." Zuko eyed Aang with distaste. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said challengingly.

Zuko growled and lunged at him, but Iroh restrained him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." He said firmly to his nephew before calling out to Aang and Katara, "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang bowed quickly, then ran out the tunnel. Katara walked slowly, looking sadly at Zuko as she left. He watched her go, then turned back towards his uncle.

"Why, Uncle?"

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko." Iroh began. "You are stronger, wiser, and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. Time for you to choose…. Good."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the green crystals suddenly formed a prison around him, throwing Zuko back. Zuko quickly regained his balance and fell into a fighting stance, watching as Azula appeared, flanked by two Dai Lee Agents.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko. _Prince _Zuko." Azula said, walking towards her older brother. "You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?"

"Release him immediately." Zuko said, standing his ground.

"It's not too late for you Zuko." Azula said with a smile. "You can still redeem yourself."

Zuko tensed and looked at Azula in disbelief, while the siblings' uncle spoke up.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let _him _decide, Uncle?" Azula countered. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, _you will have your honor back._ You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

Zuko locked eyes with his little sister, hanging on every word. His uncle saw this, and began to feel less certain of his nephew's decision.

"Zuko. I am _begging _you." Iroh said quietly. "Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose." Azula added, waving a hand at the Dai Lee Agents, who left as quickly as they had come.

Azula then walked away, leaving Zuko alone with his Uncle and his thoughts.

Zuko was silent, contemplating everything he'd ever wanted, and everything he would ever want.

Honor.

His father's love.

His rightful place in the Fire Nation.

All of those would be his if he chose to help his younger sister… but those weren't the only things he wanted.

A normal life.

Time with his Uncle.

Time with friends, like Katara.

Zuko realized that he would gain a lot either way, but he would also lose a lot. He risked losing Katara's trust and friendship, and he risked losing his Uncle. Zuko balled his hands into fists and bowed his head.

In a nearby cavern with an underground river, Katara and Aang were running.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph!" Katara said.

The two of them skidded to a stop and spun around as a blast of blue fire came at them. Aang raised a shield of rocks, but the impact still knocked them back a few feet. Azula was at the other side of the cavern, fingertips smoking.

Without hesitation Katara ran at the Fire Princess, sending a wave of water towards her as she went. Azula countered with more blue flames, and Katara twisted the water around her to block them.

Katara took more water from the river and sent a tidal wave at Azula. Azula countered with a giant wall of blue fire. The two elements collided and cancelled each other out with a loud and furious hiss as steam began to rise from the impact.

Aang ran to Katara's side, and they tried to see through the steam. Azula burst out of the steam cloud and into the air, sending balls of blue fire at them while she soared gracefully to the other side of the river.

Katara and Aang combined their waterbending and made the water glide over their heads, absorbing the impact. Azula landed catlike on a rock pillar. Aang used earthbending to send a gasping Azula tumbling. She landed between Aang and Katara, on her feet.

She flung her arms out, pointing two fingertips and Aang and two at Katara. Her gold eyes flashed back and forth between the two. A giant ball of red flames landed between Azula and Aang.

Zuko had arrived.

He was in fighting stance and looking back and forth, from his sister to Aang. Azula's eyes narrowed, taking in her brother's every move. Katara stared at Zuko with wide eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. Aang looked usure, then his eyes widened as he realized what Zuko was going to choose.

Using airbending Aang deflected Zuko's attacked. Katara stared, and a smirking Azula shot blue flames that she blocked with more water. While Azula continued attacking Katara, Zuko sent a barrage of fireballs at the young airbender.

Aang continued blocking with air, then sent a human-shaped blast of air at Zuko, knocking the prince off his feet. Aang leaped toward him, sending a blast of air that Zuko dodged with a roll. He sent flames at Aang from his foot before leaping back on his feet.

Aang jumped onto a cluster of crystals on one of the walls as Zuko sent more fireballs his way. With a loud cry Zuko sent a huge torpedo-like blast of fire at Aang, who was knocked back.

Taking advantage of Aang's lack of attack, Zuko managed to produce two whips of fire. Aang growled furiously as he was forced to leap several times to avoid the twin flames.

Azula charged Katara, who countered with a razor-sharp wall of water. Azula leaned back and barely avoided it, though it managed to chop off part of her bangs.

Aang was still dodging Zuko's attacks, but finally used earthbending to slam a large rock into the ground. The resulting shockwave sent Zuko flying into a cluster of crystals. Katara slammed Azula to the ground with a well-aimed blob of water.

Katar then gathered water around her like armor before pushing it all to her shoulders, making water whips where her arms were. Using the whip she latched on to one of Azula's arms, putting out a stream of fire she'd sent at the waterbender. When Azula countered with flames from her foot Katara put that out too and latched onto that leg as well.

While Azula struggled, Zuko leapt back up and sent an arc of fire that split Katara's water whips, freeing his sister. The Fire Princess leapt back with a smirk as she glanced at her older brother.

Aang climbed out of the crater he'd created, grunting with the effort. Azula's smirk widened as she charged after him. Zuko created more fire whips, and he and Katara began to fight.

"I thought you had changed!" She yelled, looking hurt and angry.

"I have changed." He growled, not quite meeting her eyes as he sent a blast of fire her way.

Azula and Aang were staring each other down, Azula still smirking. She then put her arms out behind her, creating large burst of fire to propel her towards Aang. Aang made armor out of crystal and glided out to meet her.

At the last moment Azula stopped, sending the fire at Aang. He yelled as it sent him flying, shattering his armor. He was flung over a small cliff, crashing into a wall.

Azula leaped into Zuko and Katara's fight. Katara found herself surrounded by red and blue flames, and swirled the water around her to block the damage as best she could. But as she blocked Zuko's frontal assault, Azula's side attack proved too much and set Katara across the river and into a crystal cluster. Katara fell to the ground, hair loose and body smoking.

Zuko stared at her for a moment, stomach churning. She wasn't… dead, was she? He didn't want her hurt, let alone killed. He hadn't been fighting to kill. He held nothing against Katara, absolutely nothing. Zuko felt a twinge of unease. She was the enemy now… he'd chosen the right path, hadn't he?

There was more rumbling, and the Fire Nation siblings turned towards where the Avatar had fallen. He leapt with a yell and slammed into the ground. His earthbending caused the ground to crack and break, and he raised a mound of rock that he rode on top of as he headed towards Azula and Zuko.

A Dai Lee Agent leaped in front of Aang and used earthbending to destroy the mound, sending Aang flying. The Avatar landed hard on the ground, skidding for a short distance before coming to a stop.

Aang pushed himself up wearily, while Katara did the same. A swarm of Dai Lee Agents had entered the cavern, and were leaping from the walls to join the fight. Katara used her octopus technique, causing eight thick whips of water to surround her.

Aang stood up and moved into a defensive stance, his fierce expression quickly changing to one of fear. Zuko, Azula, and dozens of Dai Lee Agents stared him down. Another dozen were up against Katara, whose water was lashing out wildly. He watched her for a moment, looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, Katara…" Zuko heard him whisper before surrounding himself with the green crystals.

_Sorry for what? _Zuko wondered, narrowing his eyes. _What's he up to?_

Zuko didn't have to wait long for the answer to his second question. The crystals began to glow brilliantly, and he lowered his arms in amazement. The Dai Lee began backing away. The crystals suddenly shattered, and Aang rose out of the remains, eyes and tattoos glowing. He was in the Avatar state now.

Everyone else in the cavern turned away from the brilliant light and covered their heads as a mighty wind swept over them. Katara beamed at Aang, looking proud. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw his sister make a sudden, swift movement.

The Avatar's eyes widened, and he looked shocked. Lightning crackled around him as he fell. Azula smirked, fingertips smoking. Katara's eyes filled with tears, and she gathered her water around her, then made a tidal wave that carried her towards where Aang was falling.

The tidal wave knocked over the siblings and Dai Lee, and Katara caught Aang. She knelt down, holding him in her arms. Zuko and Azula began approaching. Before they could get any closer a burst of fire blocked their path and they flinched back in surprise. Katara gasped as General Iroh leapt in front of her, blocking them.

"You've got to get out of here!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Katara's eyes filled with more tears, this time out of gratitude. At least one of her new friends hadn't betrayed her. She pulled Aang into a standing position and began to retreat. Behind her she could hear blasts of fire, crashing rocks, and yells.

She reached the waterfall that fed the river and gathered a stream of water to propel her upwards. She wrapped her free arm around Aang tightly, not daring to look at his unconscious face.

_'He's not dead, he can't be dead.' _She told herself. '_He's the Avatar!'_

Zuko stared at his uncle, watching as he was trapped with crystal raised by the Dai Lee. The old man met his nephew's gaze, looking disappointed and angry. He then looked away from his nephew in obvious disgust.

~\*/~

Katara sat on Appa's head, brown hair whipping around in the breeze. Aang was lying in front of her, still as lifeless as ever. The Earth King, his bear, Momo, Sokka, and Toph were seated in the saddle as Appa flew through the cloudy night.

While the others watched solemnly, Katara pulled out her vial of Spirit Water, bending the liquid in her hand. It glowed brightly as she pulled Aang towards her, turning him so she could reach his back.

She bended the water onto the raw, red shiny wound that was there, doing her best to heal it. Katara forced herself not to panic or think of anything other than Aang. If the Spirit Water didn't work, nothing would.

Finally the water was gone, and Katara sobbed as she hugged the Avatar close. After about half a second his arrow glowed briefly, and he groaned. With a gasp Katara laid him back down, her eyes hopeful.

Aang smiled at Katara, who threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

~\*/~

Azula sat in the Earth King's abandoned throne, Zuko at her side. The Fire Princess was gloating to her older brother.

"We've done it, Zuko." She smirked proudly. "It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

"I betrayed Uncle." Zuko whispered, more to himself than Azula.

"No,_ he_ betrayed _you_." She said, standing up. "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar." Zuko objected, looking away from her. "What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"

"He doesn't need to Zuko." Azula replied, putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her unwillingly. "Today, _you_ restored your _own_ honor."

Zuko turned away from her so she couldn't see his intense expression. Despite all of the things she'd promised, his mind kept returning to his uncle… and Katara.

~\*/~

The Earth King gazed at Ba Sing Se from overhead gravely.

"The Earth Kingdom…" He murmured as Sokka and Toph looked at him sadly, "Has fallen."

Katara put an arm around the sleeping Aang, supporting him. She gazed ahead of them, her thoughts a jumble. Everything seemed to lead back to Zuko…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring! I didn't expect it to stray to far from the original show, with the exception of some of the Zuko and Katara cavern scene.**

**On another note, I was wondering if I should just add Season 3 to this story, or make a new story to be the sequel. Review with your feedback, please!!! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sure that every person on FanFiction has read a story that has mysteriously (or not so mysteriously) stopped being updated, only to receive an email many months later informing them that it has been. Then they go to the story and (hopefully) read the author's note. The author's excuse is usually the same: I was busy, life has been crazy, there's been a lot on my mind, etc. All of those apply to me without a doubt. There has been a lot going on (see? slightly different than my examples…), but I shan't distress you with the details. I do offer my fullest and most sincere apologies for not updating. Given, not a lot of people read or review this story… but still. Maybe somebody out there does. :)**

**Moving on to the important stuff…**

_**PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU READ ANYTHING:**_

**I've skipped ahead in the story! Yay, skipping boring/irrelevant/non-Zutara stuff! Before life went crazy, I'd been planning on going through most of season 3. Now, however, I'm going to skip right ahead to when Zuko leaves home… again. The story picks up right after the failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun. The story will mostly follow season 3 faithfully, with a few twists and turns and more focus on Zuko and Katara. However, unfortunately, it will end the same. Wait, don't click that back button!!! Phew. After that, I plan on adding a new 'season'. What happens after the not-as-satisfying-as-it-should-have-been finale. Don't get me wrong, I love all things Avatar, but it didn't end the way I wanted it too. Meaning, it was a) too happy b) a little too predictable and c) I didn't like how the canon pairings ended up.**

**Moving on (again)…**

**Sorry for the rambling. So, just to sum it up: the Gaang & Co. are at the Western Air Temple right now, and have just settled in. Zuko is in the forest nearby, trying to figure out how in the name of Agni he's supposed to convince them to let him join their group.**

_**And now… without further ado…**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Katara sat down at the fountain, kicking her feet in the water. She was tired and miserable. They had just arrived at the Western Air Temple that day and gotten settled. It was a beautiful, serene place, and Katara loved it. But she would have loved it more if her father and the others were there to admire it with her.

The brunette stood up abruptly, clenching her fists and shaking her head. She couldn't think about that. There was no point. She sighed in defeat and sat back down. Yes, there was no point. There were more pressing matters to consider.

Aang refused to learn firebending. Katara disliked the unpredictable element, but she wanted Aang to learn it. Toph and Sokka wanted him to learn it as well. It was his duty as the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord, and to do that, he'd need all four elements.

Katara let out a sigh of frustration. She loved Aang, she really did, but he could be so… so childish! It was one thing to be stubborn. After all, everyone in their group was stubborn. Even Zuko, the most stubborn person she knew…

What was she thinking?

Katara stood up again, this time stepping out of the fountain, pacing around it.

Zuko? Where had _his _name come from?

Why should she think of that… of that traitor?

And to compare him with Aang? She loved Aang. To compare him and Zuko was… was… unthinkable!

And absolutely unforgivable.

Just like Zuko.

"Katara!" Toph called walking over with Sokka on her heels.

"Yes?" Katara answered, grateful for the distraction.

"We can't get him to change his mind." Sokka grumbled.

"Get who to change his mind?" Came a too-innocent voice.

Aang approached, looking cheerful. Toph crossed her arms and Sokka swelled like a bullfrog. Katara stepped forward.

"You, Aang." She said sternly. "You need to learn firebending!"

"I-" He began, only to be cut off by a strangely calm Sokka.

"Katara, let me handle this." He said courteously, smiling as he stepped forward.

He placed his hands on Aang's shoulders, and took a deep breath, looking serious.

"JUST LEARN THE STUPID ELEMENT!!! WE'LL FIND YOU A TEACHER, YOUNG MAN, DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS!!! WE'LL HUNT DOWN JONG-JONG, KIDNAP A FIRE NATION SOLDIER, BRAINWASH AZULA, WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BEAT THE FIRE LORD!!!"

Sokka stopped yelling to take another deep breath. Katara looked at him furiously. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything, after all. Before Sokka could start yelling or Katara could reprimand him, however, Toph spoke up.

"I think this argument is gonna have to wait." She said, shifting her footing and narrowing her eyes

"Huh?" Sokka blinked, caught off guard.

Aang gasped, and we turned to see what he was looking at.

Speak of the devil.

Literally.

"Hello. Zuko here."

**~\*/~**

Zuko raised his hand in greeting, grinning like a fool. He had rehearsed and planned out this moment in so many ways, but felt like an actor that had missed his cue and said the wrong lines.

The feeling increased when one by one the Avatar and his friends fell into fighting stances. The ex-Prince gulped nervously, then dropped his hand and continued speaking. He'd decided to act as friendly as possible, and if they wouldn't hear him out, he'd have to beg. It wouldn't be fun, but he needed to be on their side. To finally do the right thing.

"Hey. I heard you guys flying around and talking, so I just thought I'd… um, wait for you here." Zuko said lamely.

The flying bison called Appa approached, and Zuko flinched when it roared at him, only to lick him. Zuko made a sound of disgust, wiping the saliva off his face. He then glanced at the others, noting that the Avatar looked unsure.

It was now or never. Zuko took advantage of Aang's hesitation and began speaking again, feeling hopeful.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here." He admitted.

"Not really." Sokka retorted. "I mean, you've followed us all over the world."

Zuko mentally kicked himself. Strike one.

"Right… well. Anyway…" He looked down for a moment, clearly embarrassed, then tried again. "What I wanted to tell you was that… I've changed. And, I'm good now. And, I think I should join your group, and…"

Zuko trailed off for a moment, feeling again like an actor that had forgot his lines. The other four stood waiting, unmoved.

"Oh! And," Zuko paused for the slightest second. "I can teach you firebending."

That got their attention. Aang's eyes widened, an expression that Katara (Zuko had tried and failed not to look at her) had mimicked.

"See, I… uh," He stuttered.

"You want to WHAT now!?" Toph demanded, shock written across her face.

"You can't _possibly _think that _any _of us would trust you, can you?" Katara said heatedly. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

Katara glared at him, and Zuko felt a pang. He was sure that she wasn't just talking about the group as a whole, and how they felt.

"Yeah!" The waterbender's brother chimed in. "All you've ever done is hunt us down and try and capture Aang!"

Strike two.

"I've done some good things!" Zuko protested. "I mean, I could've stolen your bison back in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something."

Appa grunted and licked the firebender affectionately. Zuko shuddered and stiffened from the unexpected contact.

"Appa _does _seem to like him…" Toph said softly, uncertain.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him." Sokka said dismissively, waving his hand. "I'm not buying it."

Strike three. The waterbender's brother was dead-set against him, Zuko thought in frustration. He bowed his head, taking a calming breath.

"I can understand why you won't trust me." Zuko said solemnly. "I know I've made some mistakes in the past…"

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka accused fiercely.

Strike four, even though there shouldn't be.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down?" Katara added, fists clenched.

Strike five. Zuko scowled slightly. Katara had asked him about that back in Ba Sing Se when they were friends. Of course, she'd asked out of curiosity then, and he'd answered courteously. But now she was accusing him.

"I told you I didn't steal it. We've talked about this already." Zuko snapped.

He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was only making things worse. But he had to keep trying.

"Look… I know I've done some awful things in the past. I was wrong to try and capture you," He glanced at Aang, "And I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try and stop-"

"Wait!" Sokka whipped out his boomerang, fury renewed. "_You _sent Combustion Man after us!?"

"Well… that isn't his name, but…"

"Oh, soooorry! I didn't mean to insult your _friend._" Sokka snarled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko argued.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried blowing us all up!" Toph snapped at Zuko, any trace of doubt she had gone.

Zuko's eyes widened. He hadn't given the man any instructions regarding Katara. He should've told him not to… no, he shouldn't have told him anything. He shouldn't have gone anywhere near the man.

With another sigh, Zuko looked at Aang. The Avatar had remained quiet throughout the exchange.

"What about you?" Zuko asked. "You once told me that you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang glanced at his friends. Toph was gnashing her teeth and Katara was glaring daggers at Zuko. Sokka shook his head at Aang before following his sister's example.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done." The Avatar stated. "We'll never let you join us."

Zuko stared at them in shock and hurt, feeling betrayed. The Avatar was an Air Monk. They were supposed to be kind, benevolent, generous, and above all… forgiving. It looked like Zuko had relied too much on the traits of the long-dead monks. Those traits had done nothing for them. Why should the last Air Monk have those traits?

"You need to get out of here. _Now._" Katara's words pierced through Zuko's thoughts.

He bowed his head in defeat, feeling shame and anger wash over him. Anger the better of him and he stepped forward, raising a fist.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" Zuko shouted.

"Either you leave, or we attack." Sokka said flatly as Zuko gaped at him.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko said in defeat, sinking to his knees and offering his hands.

Sokka, Toph and Aang looked tempted, but an odd emotion flickered on the fourth party member's face. Katara shot a wave of water at the kneeling ex-Prince, pushing him back a few feet.

"NO! We won't!" She growled, not taking notice of anyone but Zuko. "Now get out of here, and don't come back!"

Zuko, who had landed flat on his back in the puddle, began sitting up. He stared at Katara in surprise."

"If we ever see you again, well," Katara sputtered, "We better not see you again!"

Sokka stepped forward as Katara turned slightly, arms at her sides. Zuko's mouth had fallen open slightly during her shouting.

Zuko stood up, bowed his head, and walked off towards the woods. He was dripping wet and the picture of complete and absolute shame. The others stared after him, still tense.

**~\*/~**

After venting furiously to his new bullfrog friend, Zuko flopped down in his makeshift tent. He'd completely ruined his chance. Now nobody in the world would accept him. He was a refugee again, but without his uncle this time. Even his uncle didn't want him around anymore.

Katara…

Her furious face floated before his eyes, and he felt miserable. He'd messed up… big time. Sure, the others resented him too. But at least that wasn't personal. Well, it was, but not as much as it was for Katara.

Zuko knew that if he wanted any of them to accept him, he wanted Katara to. After all, if she accepted him, the others would have to. She was the 'mother' of the group. Aang had a crush on her, so he'd listen. She and Toph had that mysterious girl bond, so Toph would listen. Even her hard-headed brother Sokka would come around. But only if Katara accepted him…

_What a lie. _A voice sneered in his head. _You want your pretty Water Tribe girlfriend back, admit it._

_'Mai's my girlfriend. Katara's just a good friend. So what if she's pretty?' _Zuko retorted in his mind.

_Good one. And you dumped your girlfriend, hotshot._

_'I had to!'_

_Right. You know you wanted to._

_'No I didn't! I… I love her.'_

_Uh-huh. Love who?_

_'M…Mai!'_

_You hesitated._

_'What's your point?'_

_You stumbled over the words._

_'No I didn't!'_

_I'm in your head, stupid. I can see that you don't mean that. _

_'I do!'_

_Save your breath. Or thoughts, as it were._

_'I know I do.'_

_It wasn't going to work out. You're too different._

_'Opposites attract.'_

_Yes, they do. That girl wasn't your opposite._

_'You just said we were different!'_

_Look. I didn't mean exactly opposite, even if your personalities didn't match up._

_'What did you mean, then!?'_

_Do you know what that person had in mind? The one who first said that?_

_'How should I know?'_

_They were thinking of forces. Opposite forces. Positive and negative, light and dark, air and earth… fire and water!_

_'I'm positive and, um… light, I guess… and she's negative and dark!'_

_You're not an optimist. And you've got plenty of dark._

_'I've got light, too! And I'm not that negative!'_

_No, you're not. Anyways, my point is, you two clearly aren't opposites. For starters, Mai doesn't have an element. If she did, I suppose she'd be fire._

_'We're nothing alike.'_

_Exactly. You two don't attract the way opposites should. Not opposite personalities (which rarely works), but opposite elements. Fire and water. I think you see where I'm going with this._

_'No.'_

_Really? You're that dumb?_

_'No!'_

_Huh. Well, I guess being subtle doesn't work with you. I'll just have to spell it out, won't I? You ought to be with-_

_'No, I meant 'no, I don't like where this is going'!'_

_Please._

_'Me and Katara!? That would never work!'_

_Umm… hello!? Haven't you been listening!?_

_'You're in my head. I have to.'_

_Still. Trust me on this one, buddy._

_'Who are you, anyway?'_

_Are you kidding…?_

The voice began fading away.

_I'm your conscience, stupid. Your inner voice that tells you right from wrong, how you really feel, and what's best for you._

The voice faded away entirely and Zuko sat up, shaking his head. The sun was setting outside. Zuko went outside and began gathering wood for a fire.

"I can't believe I slept that long…" He mumbled. "And I think I'm going crazy…"

A few hours later night had fallen. Zuko finally built a decent fire, and dug a blanket out of his bag. He curled up under the blanket and tried to go to sleep. He was sleeping soundly when he heard leaves rustling.

"Who's there?" He called sleepily, sitting up.

A figure appeared and with a flick of his hand, he sent a ribbon of fire at them.

"Stay back!" He called, now alert and tense.

"It's me!" The figure called, using earthbending to create a makeshift shield.

Unfortunately for the small earthbender, the fire shot past the rock and she stepped on it. She cried out and fell to the ground. Zuko leapt to his feet, now realizing who his 'attacker' was.

"You burned my feet!" Toph Bei Fong yelped furiously.

Sure enough, the bottoms of her feet were a raw pink.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko said frantically. "It was a mistake, I swear!"

He ran towards the girl, gracefully dodging the rocks she was now sending his way.

Toph crawled back through the bushes, panting. Zuko was still calling out to her, pleading and apologizing.

"Get away from me!" She snapped.

Zuko finally caught up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Toph shrieked. "Get off!"

She earthbended up a column of rock to hit Zuko, sending him flying back towards his camp.

"I didn't know it was you!" Zuko called hoarsely, now panicking. "Come back!"

He groaned and wrapped an arm around himself. That rock had _hurt._ But he was sure he'd be in a lot more pain once Toph's friends found out what happened. The blind earthbender had crawled away, however, leaving Zuko and his remorse behind.

"WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD!?" He hollered, flopping onto his back and glaring at the fading stars for an answer.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night, and the sun rose a few hours after Toph had left. Zuko got up and stretched, wondering when the others would come. He was sure that Sokka at least would want to launch an attack.

In the meantime, however, Zuko set about making himself breakfast. Once that was done he cleaned up. After hesitating a few moments, he packed up his few possessions. It was likely that he would be driven away. The ex-Prince didn't plan on leaving permanently, but it would be wise to wait a little while before approaching the Avatar and his friends again.

Zuko then decided to take one last walk around the Air Temple, keeping away from the others. It really was a beautiful place, and he wasn't sure when he'd return.

Zuko eventually reached a ledge that, when he looked down, he could see the Avatar and his friends from. They were sitting at the fountain, and Toph had her feet in the water. Zuko felt a twinge of guilt and looked away…

…Only to see the man Sokka had dubbed Combustion Man on the ledge below.

Zuko retreated quietly, hiding in the shadows. The man was watching the Avatar and his friends. Zuko leaped up to another ledge, grabbing hold of a vine. He may have made some mistakes, but that didn't mean he couldn't correct them.

Just as the man had taken a deep breath and shot a Combustion Ray (Sokka wasn't the only one who could come up with ridiculous names) when Zuko swung on the vine and kicked him.

The ray went off course and hit a section of temple above the fountain, closer to the cliffs. Zuko glanced at his old enemies. They were carrying Toph out of the fountain and getting ready to take cover. Combustion Man stumbled to his feet and Zuko strode towards him.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!"

Zuko ran in front of the man, spreading out his arms protectively.

"This mission is over. I order you to stop!"

The man grunted and swatted Zuko aside, sending another ray out. It hit the top of the fountain, causing the entire tower to shake.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko called, running back with a flaming fist.

The man grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt and held him off.

"Alright! I'll pay you double, to stop!" Zuko promised.

Combustion Man knocked him away again and focused his attention back on the target. Zuko tried kicking and punching, but was knocked back yet again.

The next ray came closer still to the Avatar and his friends, but missed. Now Combustion Man turned his attention to Zuko, shooting a ray at his employer. Zuko surrounded himself in brilliant flames. The fire shielded him, but did nothing to prevent the force of the ray. Zuko vanished off the ledge in a burst of flames and smoke.

The Gaang peered over the fountain in shock. Katara gasped, and her eyes widened.

"No…" She whispered.

There was no way! Zuko couldn't be dead. No, he couldn't be, he just couldn't be! He was awful, horrible, but she didn't want him dead! No, never!

"Get down and be quiet!" Sokka hissed, pulling Katara down beside him.

Katara blinked. She'd been speaking her thoughts aloud apparently, and rising unsteadily as she spoke. Realizing her mistake, she allowed her brother to tug her back down.

Another ray was shot towards the huddled group. Aang leaped out and deflected the blow with a burst of wind, then created a mini tornado and sent it whirling at the assassin.

The assassin simply leaped over the attack, and sent another ray at Aang, landing closer to the fountain area. It missed, but Aang was flung back all the same. Another ray was fired and just missed.

Katara took all of the water from the fountain and sent it towards the assassin. At the last moment she changed the waves to several icicles that rained down on her target. The ice did nothing but buy a few seconds to hide, and infuriate Combustion Man more.

He stood upright, gnashing his teeth and looking around for his targets. When he didn't see them, he sent a ray at one of the supports holding the tower up, quickly followed by several more rays.

Just as the assassin was preparing to launch another attack, a metallic blue object spun towards him, hitting him on the forehead and knocking him on his back. The Gaang reappeared, led by a cheering Sokka. The cheers faded away quickly, however, as Combustion Man rose unsteadily.

The Gaang huddled behind a wall as Combustion Man targeted their tower yet again. His attack failed at the last moment, with sparks flying from the eye on his forehead. With a final kaboom, Combustion Man and his section of temple exploded and fell down the side of the cliff.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang ran to the side of the fountain tower and looked down in disbelief. Combustion Man was (finally) no more. Their other friends poked their heads out behind the safety of the remaining columns, looking shocked.

Katara felt an overwhelming surge of relief, then sorrow. Combustion Man wasn't the only one to have fallen down the cliff. She clenched her fists and tensed up, determined not to cry.

The master waterbender looked away from her friends, and gasped. Her efforts were in vain.

Zuko was climbing up a vine to a ledge overhead.

*******

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Aang took a deep breath. "Thanks, Zuko!"

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka struck a heroic pose. "I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen…" Zuko said for about the tenth time. "I know I didn't explain myself very well before, but… I've been through a lot in the past few years. It's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth: No one can give you your honor. You have to earn it yourself."

The dark-haired teen looked straight at Katara, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"All I want to do now is help end this war." He now spoke to Aang. "I know my destiny is to help you restore balance."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Zuko added, turning to Toph and bowing. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous. As I firebender, I should be more careful in controlling my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"I think you _are_ supposed to be my teacher." Aang said, stepping forward. "When I first tried learning firebending, I burnt Katara. After that, I never wanted to firebend again. Now I know that you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

Aang ended by bowing to Zuko, who smiled and did the same in return, thanking the Gaang for their acceptance.

"Not so fast…" Aang cautioned. "I still need to make sure this is all right with my friends."

Aang then went around, checking with each person. Toph agreed easily, and Sokka agreed to back Aang up. Then came Katara.

She glared at Zuko, distrust written across her face. Drops of sweat ran down Zuko's face. He looked at her pleadingly. Aang watched nervously as Katara's blue eyes became stormy, while Zuko's golden eyes grew more intense.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." Katara said, ignoring Zuko and looking at a now smiling Aang.

"I won't let you down!" Zuko vowed happily walking towards his new comrades. "I promise!"

They nodded their assent and walked off.

Zuko went back to get his things, and came back to find Sokka waiting for him. Sokka led him to the room he'd be staying in, chattering nervously along the way. Once he'd welcomed Zuko to the best of his ability and told him when lunch would be, Sokka slunk away.

Zuko unpacked his things, spreading out his blanket and stowing his clothes in a small dresser. He then pulled out a picture of his uncle and studied for a moment, smiling faintly at his memories of the man.

His reminiscing was cut short when he took notice of the brunette girl leaning in his door way, looking determinedly away from him…

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 6! Hopefully I'll update again soon, and update my other stories as well. I apologize yet again for the delay, and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring... or long. The next one ought to be a little more interesting, I think. :)**

**Review if you're not too upset with me, eh? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank AnnaAza for the fave and review! You rock. Have a cookie! ^__^ -gives cookie- And since that put me in an excellent mood (and I'm drinking a Gatorade- powers the mind and body), I'm updating right away. Also, I think I'm going to start replying to reviews in my little ****rant section ****author's note. So feel free to ask any questions, make suggestions, etc. You can also message me for that. I'm always happy to hear what you think and what you'd like to read. I will give credit where credit is due. :)**

**AnnaAza: Glad you like the plot! ^^ I hope I didn't skip too much of the original story? I reread my whole story earlier and it seemed a little off, but I'm a perfectionist.**

**Also, on another note…**

**This chapter was in part inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantArt by some1ders13, entitled 'By the Fire-Zutara'. Go and check it out, it's pretty awesome. :) Of course, I'd suggest checking it out after reading this chapter, so as not to spoil it…**

******.com/art/By-the-Fire-Zutara-73745792**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zuko smiled warmly when he saw Katara, and jumped up off of his bed. She took a breath and looked at him, her face hidden in shadow.

"You might have everyone else here fooled with your 'transformation', but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past."

Katara strode into the room and stood in front of Zuko, her eyes bright with anger.

"Let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang…" Katara threatened. "You won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I'll make sure it ends: right then and there. Permanently!"

Zuko stood speechless for a moment, then came to his senses and grabbed Katara's arm when she walked away. She tried wrenching it out of his grip but he held fast.

"Katara…"

"Let go of me!" She snapped.

"Please. Just… talk me. I-I want to talk."

"I don't have anything else to say to you!"

"I meant it. I have changed, and I'll never turn my back on you again!"

"Right!" She snorted.

"It's true!" Zuko insisted.

"Tch." Katara scoffed. "Just let go. I'll give you half a chance."

"Give me a full chance."

"No. Let go or I scream, and they'll never trust you." Katara said coolly.

Zuko spun her around and pushed her against one of the walls. He placed his hands on either side of her head, and her eyes widened with shock. Zuko took a breath and bowed his head. What did he have to say to win her over…?

"Katara…"

He looked up at her, completely solemn.

"I'm so sorry…"

Katara just looked at him in silence. Zuko sighed and stepped away from the girl, then walked over to the small window. He closed his eyes and listened as she walked away and out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

*******

Over the next few days Zuko had gone out of his way to be kind and polite to everybody, and to make tea. It took a little while, but everyone was beginning to accept him… everybody but Katara. Nothing seemed to redeem him in her eyes.

He learned a new way to firebend with Aang. Nope.

He made tea for everybody and told bad jokes. Definitely not.

He and Sokka rescued Katara and Sokka's father, along with Suki. Even that didn't win Katara over.

At the moment, the stubborn waterbender in question was sitting in alone in a meditation room. It was a perfect place to relax and focus. At the moment Katara was seated with her eyes shut while a large orb of water floated serenely in front of her.

Zuko edged into the room, carrying a tray with tea. The others had already been given tea, except Katara. Sokka had warned him that she would probably turn him into an ice sculpture, but Zuko was determined to be Katara's friend once again.

"Hey. I thought you might like some tea." Zuko greeted Katara.

Her eyes flew open and the water orb collapsed, drenching the girl. She gritted her teeth and cleaned up the water, placing it in a nearby bowl.

"Thanks." Katara said shortly, accepting a cup and sipping at it.

Zuko took encouragement from this and sat down opposite her, sipping from his own cup of tea.

"This is Uncle's favorite recipe." Zuko said conversationally.

"Hm." Katara allowed.

"It's his speciality. He created it." Zuko added proudly. "I'm the only one besides Uncle that knows how to brew it properly."

"What do you want, Zuko?" Katara asked in irritation.

"Huh?"

"You can't tell me you wanted to sit and talk about your Uncle's tea."

"Well… no." He admitted.

"So what do you want?" Katara asked heatedly. "Otherwise, you can leave."

"I like talking with you." Zuko replied.

"Don't kiss up."

"I'm not. It's true." Zuko raised his eyebrows. "It's more interesting when I'm not doing all the talking, though."

"Tch."

"Would you like more tea?"

"NO!" Katara's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

She jumped up and her cup fell to the ground and shattered. Katara was trembling and her fists were clenched. Zuko stood up as well and looked at her nervously.

"Just… just…"

Zuko reached out a hand to the distraught waterbender but she swatted it away.

"Leave me alone!" She finally spat, turning and stomping out of the room.

"That went well…" Zuko murmured, bending down and picking up the glass carefully.

Once he'd cleaned up he headed back out to the others. Katara was sitting nearby and looking cross. Aang was speaking soothingly to her, but she kept shaking her and apparently refusing to speak.

Then she saw Zuko.

With a sudden huff Katara leapt up and stalked off to another room. The others looked at her curiously, then glanced at Zuko. He shrugged and set the tea tray down and went to go sit by Toph.

"So… what's up with Sugar Queen?" She asked lazily.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, Sugar Queen." Toph paused. "Katara?"

"Oh. Right. I don't know." Zuko answered.

"Uh-huh. You were just with her, weren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I know things." Toph said smugly. "I'm not as blind as you might think. Actually, being blind makes me see better than most people."

"You sound like Uncle." Zuko grumbled.

"He's a wise man. And he makes really good tea." Toph laughed. "Anyways… so what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just brought her some tea, and tried talking to her."

Toph waited expectantly, while Zuko fidgeted.

"What?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Go on. Give me details, though." She prompted.

"Fine. I brought her tea, and startled her by mistake. She didn't seem that angry. I gave her the tea and tried starting a conversation."

"About what?"

"Um…tea."

"You are so _lame_, Zuko!" Toph snorted.

"I didn't know what to say!" Zuko said defensively.

"Whatever. Keep going." Toph said, waving a hand and rolling her eyes.

"She wanted to know what I really wanted, and I said I liked talking to her. She thought I was kissing up."

"You were, weren't you?" Toph sniggered.

"No! Maybe… a little bit."

"Uh-huh. Keep going."

"So then… I asked if she wanted more tea, and she yelled 'no', broke her glass and jumped up and started shaking. Then I stood up and I reached out to her-"

"Aww… how cute! Were you gonna make a move?" Toph asked.

"NO!" Zuko hollered, earning himself several odd looks from the others sitting around the area.

"I can tell when you're lyyyyyying!" Toph sang.

"Shut up. I'm not lying. I was just going to see if she had fever, or if she was going to faint or something. That's all." Zuko growled.

"Alright, alright. Moving on…"

"Then she blew up at me. Started yelling at me to leave her alone. Then she stomped off and left me to clean up the mess." Zuko finished.

"She's still really mad at you." Toph sighed, shaking her head. "It can't still be because of Ba Sing Se, can it…?"

"I don't know." Zuko said in frustration. "Everyone else has forgiven me! Even her brother and father are alright with me."

"You've got to make it up to her." Toph said simply. "You hurt her, big time. She was the first one to trust you, and she trusted you completely. She cared about you a lot, probably as much as she cares about me, Sokka, and Aang. You messed up."

"I know!" Zuko ran a hand through his hair, looking agitated. "I know… and I'm sorry. I'm trying to make it up to her; I just don't know what she wants from me!"

Zuko threw his arms in the air and flopped back onto the ground. Toph tapped a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful.

"You're going to have to get her to open up a little. Talk to her some more."

"I've been doing that!"

"Well, I've got an idea." Toph informed him.

"What is it? I'm willing to try almost anything at this point." Zuko said, sitting up.

"Every night Katara stays up late. She just sits by the fire. Brooding, I guess." Toph shrugged. "But she's really tired then. Probably too tired to argue. Stay up with her tonight, give her some tea, and hope she talks."

"You really think that'll work?" Zuko said in disbelief.

"It's worth a chance. And you need to take any chance you can get."

*******

"Hey Katara." Zuko greeted the waterbender.

She nodded stiffly to him and inched closer to the fire.

It was just past sunset, and everyone else was fast asleep under the stars. Not Katara. Toph was right about one thing: she _did _stay up late, and she sure looked like she was brooding.

"I thought you'd like some tea."

Zuko offered the tray to her.

"What's with you and tea?" Katara grumbled, accepting the cup all the same.

"It's a family thing." Zuko replied, taking a cup himself and sitting down about a foot and a half away from Katara.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "You and Azula like to drink tea together, huh? With your dad, too?"

"They're not my family." Zuko said shortly. "My uncle and my mother are all the family I have. They're all that's left."

Katara stared a Zuko, giving him a look full of pity and concern.

"Zuko…" Katara said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Your mother's… gone. You told me, remember?"

"No, she's not." Zuko shook his head.

Before he could elaborate Katara leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead, clearly checking for a fever. Then she dropped a hand to his shoulder and looked into his eyes closely.

"My father told me. On the day of the eclipse." Zuko said softly, his eyes far away. "She committed treason. My father banished her. She's still alive."

"That's great." Katara smiled, but it vanished abruptly, and she turned back towards the fire.

"Katara?" Zuko asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay…?"

"Yeah. Fine." She said.

Zuko frowned, studying her for a moment. Then something clicked. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the disgusted look she gave him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" She asked, trying to jerk away.

"That it wasn't your mother that was alive all these years."

"That's a stupid thing to apologize for." Katara said, turning her head away.

Zuko scooted closer, leaving about six inches of space between them.

"You're too close. Go back." She snapped.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and scooted a few inches closer.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" Katara demanded.

"We've been a lot closer than this before. A _lot _closer…" Zuko leaned in towards her. "Remember that fountain in Ba Sing Se? When I pulled you in…?"

"W-what about it?" Katara stammered. "Y-you were out of line then, too!"

The banished prince smirked at the blush that had appeared on Katara's face.

"You're blushing." He teased.

"No I'm not. It's a trick of the firelight."

"Hm." Zuko leaned in closer still, so that their noses brushed.

"Zuko…?" Katara whispered, looking confused.

Katara felt her heart speed up. Zuko's golden eyes seemed to glow in the light of the fire, and they looked so… intense. Not in a bad way, but… he'd never looked at her that way before. Strangely, she didn't mind it in the least…

_'What's wrong with me? He betrayed me! I hate… well, I don't hate him, but I'm furious with him!' _Katara thought frantically. _'Why… can't I move? I should push him away… but…'_

Zuko leaned closer still, gauging Katara's reaction. He was surprised she hadn't hit him yet, something he was feeling rather smug about. Her blue eyes were wide and… scared? Was she scared of him?

"Z-Zuko…" Katara whispered again, her voice shaking a little as she pulled away slightly.

Yes. She was afraid… of what…?

Wait a minute… what was he thinking?

_'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I love Mai. And… I'm scaring her.' _He thought. _'I don't want to be scared of me…'_

_Just do it!_ A voice in his head hissed. _She's just scared of what she feels._

_'How would you know what she feels? You're in my head, and I have no clue!'_

_She's scared because she cares about you more than anyone._

_'Not possible. And what did you want me to do, anyway?'_

_You want to do it to. And don't play dumb._

Zuko ignored the voice and then, acting on impulse, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

She was tense at first, then kissed back hesitantly. Zuko felt a shock go through him. Katara was kissing him back! His heart beat quicker and he felt amazed. He'd never gotten like this from kissing Mai…

Before he could contemplate this further Katara pulled away abruptly.

"I'm going to bed." She said, standing up and walking away.

"Katara…" Zuko began, but she'd already left.

He sighed and grabbed his blanket, laying it by the fire and stretching out on it. He gazed at the fire thoughtfully for a moment, mulling over what had just happened.

Of a few things he was sure:

1: Katara had kissed him back.

2: Kissing Mai was_ nothing _like kissing Katara.

3: He'd enjoyed the kiss.

It was a lot to think about. Of course, there would probably consequences for his actions. Katara was unpredicatable, like a stormy ocean. There was no telling how she'd act towards him in the morning. Zuko hoped that she'd forgive him and they could be friends (he could've sworn his conscience or whatever was sniggering at the word). Unfortunately, that was probably unlikely. Katara would probably either a) beat him up b) tell her brother and father and have _them _beat him up or c) go on like nothing happened and ignore him as usual.

With a sigh, Zuko extinguished the fire and relaxed.

He would worry about it in the morning…

* * *

**Told you I'd update quick! :) I'll try and make the next one just as speedy. So, review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to pinky-fluff, animallover2000, and Grin Reaper for adding this to their alerts, to SimplySaturn for the favorite, and to BobsRules, lazyguy90 and anniliana for their reviews. I appreciate all of it!!! :D**

**BobsRules: Blackmail is one of Toph's many talents, yes. I may or may not work that into the storyline somehow…**

**lazyguy90: Thank you! ^^ It's nice returning to the story, and I have some fresh ideas now, which is always a plus.**

**anniliana: I shall take that as a compliment. :) Glad you love it to death… literally, I suppose, as far as I'm involved? Haha. ^^ I don't mind adding more in the least bit. Here's your update, hope you like it!**

**For this chapter (and maybe the next, not sure yet), I'll be following the episodes, with my own twists. I'll do my best to make it interesting. This part of the story is important in both the canon and in my fanon, since we'll be covering the Southern Raiders episode. That's an important point in Zuko and Katara's relationship after all… and it'll be fun to write, especially after the last chapter. ;)**

* * *

The next morning dawned calm and peaceful. The now-large group slept soundly in a courtyard area behind the fountain. The Western Air Temple was beautiful, especially in the morning. The sun rose over the cliffs, turning them brilliant shades of orange and red. Birds chirped and fluttered around the fountain.

Katara heard the birds chirping faintly in her sleep, but she settled herself more comfortably in her blankets. She was about half-asleep, and wished she didn't have to wake up. Waking up meant facing Zuko, something she wasn't looking forward to.

At first she'd hoped that it had all been a dream… but it couldn't be. Dreams weren't that detailed. Katara had had vivid dreams before, but none of them were as clear as last night's reality.

The warmth of the fire…

The sound of flames crackling in harmony to the rushing fountain…

The dim, flickering light that kept the darkness away…

The scent of smoke, tea, and cologne that simultaneously reminded her of Zuko…

The intense look in Zuko's golden eyes…

His dark hair falling into his face, handsome even with the scar…

His lips on hers…

No.

Katara buried her face in her pillow, willing herself to block it out. She wouldn't think of it. She couldn't. It was too confusing. Didn't she love Aang? And Zuko… he'd never been anything more than a friend. Of course, he was no friend of hers at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of explosives and rushing winds. She sat up quickly, along with the other members of their party. The tower was rumbling, with chunks of rock falling onto the floor ominously. Aang was up and out blowing what looked to be bombs away from the tower.

As they watched, three Fire Nation ships rose into view out of the mist, and another round of bombs was fired.

Everyone leapt out of their blankets and sleeping bags, wide awake. Aang soon joined them and used a burst of air to enclose the courtyard in metal. The ceiling began crumbling above their heads, and they heard more bombs hit the metal with loud clangs and bangs.

"WATCH OUT!"

Katara jumped and whipped her head at Zuko, who had yelled. A few of the others yelled and started forward but Zuko was already running. Katara just had time to look at the section of ceiling speeding towards her before she was tackled out of the way.

Zuko and Katara rolled a short distance away. Katara landed facedown, with Zuko hovering over her protectively. His arm wrapped around her waist and he looked at her in concern. She pushed herself up and glared back.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded furiously.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko answered.

"Okay, I'm not crushed! You can get off me now!" She snarled, squirming away from Zuko and running towards the others.

The rejected teen stared after his ex-friend in disbelief, reaching out a hand uselessly.

"I'll take that as a thank you…" He grumbled, jumping up and following.

Toph and Haru, in the meantime, had earthbended a tunnel exit. Toph called the others over, and the group quickly gathered by the entrance. Appa grunted and groaned, while Momo chattered nervously.

Aang was struggling to tug his flying bison into the makeshift exit. The animal clearly didn't like the escape route, and was resisting.

"What are you doing?" Aang called to Zuko, who was standing in front of the metal shield.

"You go on ahead." Zuko called back over his shoulder. "I'll hold them off... I think this is a family visit."

"Zuko!" Aang hollered, starting after his new teacher. "NO!"

Sokka and Katara ran forward and restrained the young airbender.

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Sokka insisted.

The Water Tribe siblings grabbed Appa's reins and assisted Aang in pulling the beast towards the tunnel. Zuko moved closer to the now-crumbling metal wall. It was soon all but gone, and he jumped through it with ease.

Katara watched him go, biting her lip and tugging at Appa's reins harder. While she pulled, she squinted through the dust and smoke, trying to watch Zuko. Another ship seemed to have risen up, and Zuko was speaking to the person on it. Katara felt her stomach turn.

Azula.

Sure enough, a blast of blue fire was sent Zuko's way. He evaded it, but was still knocked back several feet by the force of the blow. The ground began cracking, and a pillar collapsed, then two more.

Despite this, Zuko was on his feet and sending flames back at his sadistic younger sister. Katara felt her blood pounding in her ears. She moved mechanically and did as she was told, barely aware of what she was doing.

Zuko charged up a falling pillar and jumped, sending fire at the ships as he flew. He landed on one of the ships. Azula jumped down from her perch, shifting positions. She straightened up and watched as Zuko slipped and lost his footing, then his grasp. Zuko then fell, vanishing into the mist below.

Fortunately, an already distraught Katara missed Zuko's fall. Appa was clearly not going into the tunnel. Sokka decided that the only thing to do would be to split up. He ordered everyone but the Gaang and Suki down the tunnel.

"No." Katara objected loudly. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!"

"It'll be okay." Her father promised her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's not forever."

Katara looked away, battling with herself. She finally flung her arms around her father's neck and hugged him fiercely. Sokka did the same, grabbed Suki's hand, and the group ran towards Appa. Toph cleared the way, and Appa shot out of the courtyard. She maintained an earth shield around Appa's head.

Azula fired a round of blue fireballs that were absorbed by the shield. The Gaang flew away quickly, unscathed. Katara couldn't resist looking back however, and felt her heart beat faster yet. Zuko was on the ship opposite his sister. A showdown was clearly going to happen.

Sure enough, the two began dueling. The others turned to watch, half-fascinated, half-terrified. Katara leaned forward to speak to Aang.

"Aang, keep going forward to make them think we're escaping." She instructed. "Then double-back and keep low, right under the ships. When the time's right we'll grab Zuko and get out of here."

Aang nodded his assent, and Katara sat back, praying that it would work. As they flew away, more fire was flung at them. Appa dodged it, and Aang tugged on the reins, looking strained. They headed straight up, then dove into the cover of a cloud.

Katara gasped and let out a shriek as she saw two figures falling. Aang glanced that way, and quickly pulled Appa under the taller of the two, which had to be Zuko.

Katara jumped up, holding out her hands. Zuko was freefalling right at them. As he fell he stretched out his hands as well, and Katara grabbed on and pulled him onto Appa's saddle.

Zuko landed on top of Katara, much to her disgruntlement. There was no time to start an argument, however, so she simply pushed him upright and got settled again.

That left Azula.

Appa was already flying away, and no one made any comment about the falling Fire Princess. They all turned to watch her progress, though, with a sense of morbid curiosity.

"She's… not gonna make it." Zuko murmured, shocked.

He had barely spoken when his sister kicked her legs straight out, shooting blue flames and propelling herself towards the cliff side. With a swift movement, she flipped in midair, her long dark hair coming loose. She had pulled out her hair ornament and used it to get a hold on the cliff.

"Of course she did." Zuko muttered.

Azula stood there, an eerie figure against the mist. It floated around her, seeming like it was about to swallow her. Her beautiful hair was waving gently in the breeze. It was a powerful, threatening picture despite the haunting beauty of it.

**~\*/~**

The Gaang (plus Zuko and Suki, of course) landed on a patch of coast, not unlike the one they had camped on before the Day of Black Sun. They spent the rest of the day pitching tents, gathering food and wood, and getting settled.

When night came, the group was gathered around a cheerful campfire and surrounded by their tents.

"Wow, camping." Aang sighed. "Sure feels like the old days, huh guys?"

"If you _really _want it to feel like old times, I could… ah, chase you around for awhile and try and capture you?" Zuko suggested casually, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Everyone joined in the laughter, except Katara, who bitterly said 'haha' before falling silent.

Sokka finally finished laughing, and raised his cup.

"To Zuko!" He proclaimed. "Who knew after all those times you tried to snuff us out, today you'd be our hero!"

"Here, here!" The others (except Katara) echoed.

They drank to him, then Toph and Aang each punched him on the arm.

"I'm touched." Zuko said softly. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah." Katara agreed coolly. "No kidding."

She gave Zuko a look full of contempt before walking off towards the cliffs.

"What's with her?" Sokka wondered.

"Wish I knew." Zuko replied, getting up and following Katara.

As he walked off, he heard Sokka again.

"What's with him!?"

Zuko walked around for a good fifteen minutes before he finally found Katara. She was sitting on a slab of stone, staring out at the ocean broodingly. The moon hung low and large in the sky, surrounded by misty clouds. It was a beautiful sight; no doubt Katara came here to connect with her element.

He walked as quietly as he could, but Katara tensed up when he came within a foot of her and began walking again.

"This isn't fair." Zuko complained. "Everyone seems to trust me now. What is it with you!?"

"Oh, everyone trusts you now!?" Katara spun around to face Zuko. "I was the first person to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko grimaced and looked at his feet, while Katara gestured furiously as she got more agitated.

"And you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!"

With a soft sigh, Zuko looked up determinedly, and walked a little closer to Katara. She predictably retreated, narrowing her stormy blue eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked wearily, a note of pleading in his voice. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Yeah, you're more of a lover than a fighter, huh?" Katara snorted.

"Well…" Zuko scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm trying to be."

He then smiled faintly and laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. You were thinking about last night, weren't you?"

"I…I, no! O-of course I, no! Never!" Katara spluttered, her blush clearly visible in the bright moonlight.

Zuko chuckled, then turned somber again.

"Please. Tell me how to make it up to you."

"Oh, you really want to know?" Katara snapped, her temper flaring up again. "Hm… maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King!"

She strode up to Zuko, her eyes flashing. They were nearly nose to nose as she continued her tirade.

"Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" Katara then pushed back Zuko, heading towards camp.

**~\*/~**

About a half hour later, Katara was till wandering around. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Always Zuko! Was she going crazy? Why couldn't she of anything else! Anything but him! It was either him or her mother.

Katara clenched her fists and blinked rapidly to fight the tears that welled up automatically. If only Zuko _could _bring her mother back. Or maybe…

No. She was gone. Katara told herself this firmly. She had given up that dream a long time ago.

But Zuko's mother was thought to be dead…

No one ever found a body, did they? Not like…

"No…" Katara groaned, pressing her face into her hands and willing her mind to go blank.

She slumped down onto a rock and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

It was all the Fire Nation's fault. No one in the Fire Nation suffered. None of them could understand her pain. None of them could be her friend. Not Zuko. No, especially not Zuko.

The troubled teen remained that way for a little while longer, then dragged herself off to the tent she shared with Toph and Suki. They woke up and looked at her in sleepy confusion, but quickly dropped off again without asking any questions. Katara snuggled into her blankets and followed their example.

**~\*/~**

The next morning, Katara woke up feeling fairly refreshed. She had had a deep, dreamless sleep that night, sparing her from troubling thoughts when she woke up. When she stepped out of her tent, however, she was greeted by the unwelcome sight of the banished Prince Zuko sitting on a rock.

"You look terrible." Katara snapped by way of greeting, heading over to her bag and pulling out a comb.

"I waited out here all night." Zuko explained, rubbing at his eyes and watching Katara vigorously comb her hair.

"What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to help you find him."

Katara stopped what she was doing, dropping the comb. Had she heard him right? Was she still asleep, perhaps, and the memories of last night were appearing in twisted dream form? She turned around slowly, looking at Zuko in disbelief.

Her look quickly turned to one of determination.

The two walked quickly to camp, grabbing their things. Katara then led the way towards her brother and Aang.

"I need to borrow Appa." She informed them.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a field trip with Zuko?" Aang teased, continuing to feed his bison hay.

"Yes. It is." Katara replied seriously.

Aang looked at her in surprise.

"Oh… what's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

Sokka looked up from the flower necklace he was weaving, mouth falling open in shock.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." Zuko explained as Sokka himself approached the group. "I know who did it, and I know where to find him."

"Um… and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked.

Katara felt a surge of irritation.

_'There he goes again, with his "preserve all life no matter what, forgive and forget, deep breathing and meditation, yada yada blah blah" monk philosophy again.' _Katara thought. _'I love him, but he doesn't understand that I need this. Well, he won't stop me.'_

The master waterbender then voiced her thoughts, turning away.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait!" Aang said frantically. "Stop, I do understand! You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa?"

Another wave of rage swept through Katara. He was comparing her mother's murder to _his pet going missing!? _A pet that was soon recovered, no less. Aang kept going, oblivious to the fact that he was further angering Katara.

"Or when I found out what the Fire Nation did to my people?"

"She needs this Aang." Zuko cut in. "This is about getting closure. And justice."

Katara felt an unwilling thankfulness for Zuko. He did understand her… or parts of her, anyway. Still, he clearly knew what she needed more than Aang did.

"I don't think so." Aang continued. "I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need." Katara interjected. "Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said.

"It's not the same!" Katara retorted. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man- he's a monster!"

"Katara, she was my mother too, but…" Sokka hesitated. "I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did."

"Katara…!" Sokka looked hurt beyond belief.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed raptor viper." Aang spoke up solemnly. "While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute. But this isn't Air Temple Preschool." Zuko said. "It's the real world."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him…" Katara took a breath before looking up to face Aang and Sokka. "I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you _do _have a choice." Aang insisted. "Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko answered, voicing Katara's thoughts.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard." Katara said coldly. "It's impossible."

She then walked away, closing the discussion. After a moment, Zuko followed her without a backward glance.

* * *

**I was planning on fitting the whole episode and then some in here, but it seemed too long. It's also getting late where I am, and I really wanted to update this weekend, so I decided to end here.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Kind of slow? Boring? Good? Great? Bad? Review to let me know! And you might as well subscribe while you're at it, right? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I literally take forever to update... –sigh- My deepest apologies to my subscribers and reviewers, I love you very much, I promise! This chapter ought to cover the rest of the Southern Raiders episode, so I hope it's not too boring… I'll do my best to spice it up with additional Zutara tension! ;)**

**Thanks to Densharr for the favorite, clueless90 for subscribing, to Believe In Style for favoriting, subscribing, **_**and **_**reviewing, and to Rainbow and lazyguy90 for their reviews. :)**

**lazyguy90: Thank you, as always. I can always count on you for a review, and usually a good one at that! ^^**

**Rainbow: A review's a review, and a good one is even better, despite the length. Your English is good, by the way. You can review in another language if you like, and I'll just find a good translator, unless it's something I'm familiar with.**

**Believe In Style: Thank you, thank you, thank you for subscribing, faving, and reviewing! :D That was wonderful! ^^ You reviewed my first four chapters, so it may be a little bit before you read my thanks, but I was pleased to read your reviews all the same. Looking back at my earlier chapters, I think I may have done a better job on those than I am currently… but I hope my work is satisfactory all the same.**

**Oh, and a late Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year! I hope your holiday season was wonderful! :)**

That night, when everyone was asleep, Zuko and Katara prepared to make their journey. Both were dressed in dark clothing and had their bags thrown in Appa's saddle. Zuko approached when Katara was tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway!?" Aang demanded, leaping out from behind a rock with Sokka.

"Yes." Katara replied curtly.

"It's okay." Aang said solemnly. "Because I forgive you."

He then brightened up and smiled at Katara.

"Did that give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us." Katara warned.

Zuko silently stuff hay into a sack for Appa, trying to stay out of things. Aang ought to just do what he did when girls started getting testy. Be quiet, agree, and everything would turn out alright. Never, ever suggest that they might be wrong and should do what they're doing differently.

That went double for angry waterbending masters.

"I wasn't planning to." Aang replied, serious again. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

Katara looked at Aang for a moment, then nodded once and began to swing herself onto Appa's head. Aang, of course, hadn't finished his life lesson yet.

"But whatever you do, please don't choose revenge." He continued. "Let your anger out, but then let it go."

Katara grabbed Appa's reins and turned pointedly away from the young airbender. Zuko gave him an incredulous look. Preaching would do nothing but make things worse.

"Forgive him." Aang intoned.

"Okay." Zuko said, rolling his eyes and speaking in a mockingly happy voice. "We'll be sure to do that, Guru Goody-Goody!"

With that he jumped up to join Katara. He could've sworn there was a faint smile on her face, but it quickly vanished before he could be sure.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang." Katara added quietly. "Yip yip!"

Appa's reins were snapped, and he took off with a low grunt. Sokka and Aang watched them leave, clearly worried and disapproving.

**~\*/~**

"We need to find a Fire Navy communication tower." Zuko informed Katara. "All of the Navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the tower, we bust in and take the information."

"Not exactly… We need to be as stealthy as possible. Otherwise, they'll warn the Southern Raiders and they'll be long gone before we reach them."

The teens were soon swooping over a tiny island with a large tower. They hid Appa on a large rock jutting out of the ocean, and pulled their masks over the lower parts of their faces. Katara quickly formed an icy float that they leaped on and rode up to the tower.

After sneaking into the building and several close calls, the duo finally came to the room they were searching for: a small library of scrolls dedicated to the Fire Nation Navy. A guard was painting a picture at a small table. With a flick of her wrist, Katara sent ink over it. After the woman had left, Katara and Zuko carefully crawled out of the vent they had been hiding in.

"Okay." Zuko whispered after a few moments, sliding a scroll off a shelf. "The Southern Raiders."

He and Katara approached the table and opened the scroll. It was a map with several courses charted on it, along with a few red flag symbols. Katara was unsure of exactly what they meant, but Zuko knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Bam." He whispered, tapping one of the flags. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come." Katara answered determinedly.

**~\*/~**

About an hour or so later, the two were aboard Appa, flying over cottony clouds and a gleaming ocean. Zuko was sprawled out in the saddle, sleeping. After a particularly loud grunt from Appa, Zuko opened his eyes.

Katara was sitting upright, still at the reins. The sun was rising over the ocean. Zuko felt a surge of guilt. How long had he been asleep? He shook his head and rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"You should get some rest." He said slightly hoarsely. "We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

Though Zuko couldn't see Katara, he was definitely right that she needed rest. There were deep shadows under her eyes, which were red around the rims. The redness wasn't from lack of sleep, however. It was from a restless, tearful night.

"Don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty." Katara said coolly. "I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came…"

Katara fell silent for a moment, overcome with old memories. They were still sharp and clear as ever.

Black snow…

Smoky, cold air…

Dead silence…

Running to the tent…

The silence broken as hell broke loose…

Screaming, crying, explosions…

Bombs, flames, swords…

A curtain swinging open to reveal the tent…

A beautiful woman on her knees in front of a Fire Nation soldier…

Mom.

"Let her go, and I'll give you the information you need."

"You heard your mother… get out of here!"

"Mommy… I-I'm scared…!"

"GO!"

"Find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."

The fifteen-year-old Katara clenched her fists as she remembered running.

"I ran as fast as I could…" The older Katara recalled bitterly, barely aware of speaking aloud.

"Dad!"

Running, running…

Her father taking down a soldier coldly.

"I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!"

The magic words… time stood still.

"KAYA!"

Running again, back to the house…

Moving the fluttering curtain to see…

"….We were too late." An older, bitter Katara finished.

Zuko inched closer to her, sensing her pain. He wanted to hold her, stroke her hair and tell her it would be better soon. He felt his own pain as he realized she would never allow him to do that. Never again.

_See? You want her, not Mai. _Zuko's 'conscience' sniggered.

_'Katara's my friend! Like a sister.'_

_Yeah, I forgot that Sokka likes cuddling his sister and kissing her by the firelight. Oops! How silly of me._

_'SHUT. UP.'_

Zuko shook his head and determinedly blocked out the irritating voice in his head. He wondered vaguely if he was crazy. Sure, people had consciences… but weren't consciences wise, kindly and less concerned with the petty love life of a teenage boy?  
Katara's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We got there… and the man was gone… and she… she…"

The waterbender hugged her knees to her chest. Katara felt thankful that Zuko was behind her. Tears were threatening to spill over, and she didn't need his pity. The only thing she needed him for was revenge. Then she could go right on ignoring him.

"Your mother was a brave woman." Zuko said quietly.

"I know." Katara's voice broke slightly, and she put her hand to her neck, rubbing the pendant on her mother's necklace.

**~\*/~**

An hour or so later the teens and Appa were still flying high. The air was filled with swirling gray storm clouds, and winds that carried the scent of rain. Zuko glanced around nervously. He wasn't sure how well a bison could fly in a Fire Nation thunderstorm, and he wasn't eager to find out.

A ship appeared in the misty ocean below, and Zuko whipped out his telescope. Focusing it, he caught sight of red flags bearing black Sea Ravens. He called out to Katara, who was laying down in the saddle. She sat up and caught the telescope as he tossed it to her.

Katara looked through the telescope and saw the flags. She felt the blood pumping in her brain, and her stomach churned viciously. Adrenaline coursed through her, making her feel shaky and powerful at the same time.

A murderer was on that boat.

And that murderer would have a taste of his own medicine.

"Let's do this." She said fiercely, tucking the telescope away.

The waterbender leaped onto Appa's head and guided him underwater, bending a bubble around his head. They swam towards the boat, and Katara used a water whip to yank one of the men overboard. His fellows ran to the side of the boat, peering into the water anxiously.

In the meantime, Appa had risen up on the other side of the boat. With two waves of water Katara neatly swept the rest of the men off the deck and into the sea. Zuko pulled on the reins and landed Appa on deck. As he and Katara landed onboard they saw one of the soldiers had managed to stay on. The man jumped up and sent a ball of fire at the teens. The fireball only went a foot or so before it was extinguished by Katara's blast of icy water, and the man was sent overboard as well.

Not wasting a moment, Katara knocked down a door and entered the boat. Zuko ran after her, staying hot on her heels. He pulled out his broadsword and Katara surrounded her arms with water. Another soldier attempted to stop them, but Zuko quickly knocked him into a room and held the doors shut with his blade.

At the end of the corridor they were faced with another metal door. The captain of the ship would be behind it.

"This is it, Katara." Zuko announced. "Are you ready to face him?"

Katara pulled down her mask and took a step back, not answering. With a cry of exertion and fury she shot her water at the door, blasting it open. Flames shot through the door almost immediately, but Zuko blocked them easily.

"Who are you!?" The man barked.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko nodded towards Katara. "You will soon. Trust me!"

The man simply snarled and gathered flames around his fist. Zuko readied himself for the blow, but it never came.

The man cried out in pain, and his hand and arm began twisting unnaturally. The rest of his body began doing the same, and he cried out louder still, demanding to know what was happening to him.

Zuko tasted bile in his mouth and felt his blood run cold.

Katara was doing that to the man.

The ex Prince's eyes widened as he stared at Katara. The man was now doubled over and on his knees in front of them, still clearly in pain. Zuko had expected Katara to use violence, and to hurt the man. But to see Katara torturing him this way… it was sickening. It was the sort of thing that Azula or Ozai would take pleasure in.

Zuko took a breath and focused on the man.

"Think back." He ordered him. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man rasped. "Please! I don't know!"

Zuko got down beside the man.

"Don't lie!" Zuko snarled. "You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did!"

Katara brought the man up, and Zuko stood. The man's dark eyes widened, and he was shaking visibly as he stared at the strange blue-eyed witch controlling him.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, Katara's eyes flashing furiously and the man looking close to tears. Katara suddenly gasped and her eyes widened.

"It's not him." She whispered, releasing the man from her hold. "He's not the man."

"What!? What do you mean he's not!?" Zuko demanded. "He's the leader of the Southern Raiders. It has to be him!"

The waterbending master lowered her head, eyes downcast. She turned away quietly. In mere minutes she had gone from a raging, vengeful witch to an ashamed, scared little girl.

'_It's not over yet._' Her companion thought.

Moving quickly, Zuko pulled the collapsed man upright and pinned him against the window, one arm behind his back.

"If you're not the man we're looking, who is?" Zuko asked.

"You must be looking for Yan Rah [sp?]." The man answered willingly. "He retired four years ago."

The firebender glanced back at Katara. She had tensed visibly and was walking away. Though Zuko couldn't see, there was a new light in her eyes. Katara blinked her tears away and strode onto the deck of the boat.

Her mother's killer was still out there.

She could still find him.

**~\*/~**

"Katara?"

The brunette jumped onto Appa's head.

"Katara…"

She grabbed hold of the reins impatiently, staring straight ahead.

"Katara!"

Zuko scrambled onto Appa's saddle just in time for takeoff. Katara held out her hand and he placed the coordinates from the Sea Ravens' captain in her hand obediently.

"Katara, please. Talk to me." Zuko pleaded, scooting closer.

Katara moved further forward in response. Zuko leaned over the saddle and tugged on her ponytail, smiling faintly as she jumped in surprise. She really was tense.

"_What?_" She snapped, turning her head towards him. "And what are you smiling about!?"

Zuko's smile evaporated and he sighed.

"I wanted to know something."

"What?" Katara asked again in annoyance.

"What you did back there… with the captain…" Zuko sounded hesitant. "…What did you do, exactly?"

"Don't worry about it. There wasn't any permanent damage."

"I just want to know." Zuko replied. "I've never seen anything like that… was it bending?"

"Yes."

"Waterbending?"

"An advanced form of waterbending." Katara's grip tightened on the reins as she spoke, something Zuko noted.

"How does it work?"

"How do you think?"

"You… bend the water in people?" Zuko suggested, trying to understand how that would work. "I don't know. What's it called?"

"Bloodbending." Katara whispered, turning back around.

"Ah." Zuko caught sight of the haunted look in her eyes and decided not to push her. It obviously wasn't something she wished to talk about, though it did give him something to think about.

Bloodbending… he'd never heard of such a thing. His uncle had studied waterbenders and never mentioned anything about bending the water inside another human. Katara had called it an advanced from of waterbending. Was that what they taught waterbending masters in the Northern Water Tribe? If so, Zuko felt almost thankful that he was Fire Nation. Almost. Not quite.

A little while later they had landed. After concealing Appa in a small, dense forest they went to go find the man's house. They tailed him while he ran his errands, doing their best to keep out of sight.

It soon began to rain steadily, but Katara and Zuko pressed on after the man. He whipped around when he was only a mile or so from his house, sensing for the third time that day someone else's presence.

"Nobody sneaks up me without getting burned!" He yelled, throwing his basket of veggies to the ground and shooting a stream of fire away from him.

A tree and the surrounding ground caught fire, but no one revealed themselves. The man blinked, then gathered up his produce and turned to leave. Perhaps the teenagers in the small village were trying to prank him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. Yes… that must be it.

The man walked forward only to stumble on… a wire!? Before he could contemplate it he had to fall backwards in order to avoid a burst of fire. Looking up he saw a masked dark-haired teenager with a large scar obscuring his left eye.

"We weren't behind the bush." He told the startled old man. "And I wouldn't try firebending again!"

The teen moved closer, and the old captain of the brave Sea Ravens cowered.

"Whoever you are… take my money, take whatever you want!" The man pleaded, feeling more frightened yet when a masked teenage girl with a brown ponytail walked forward. "I'll cooperate!"

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked, moving closer and pulling down her mask.

The man studied her. She was tan, and her features exotic compared to a typical citizen of the Fire Nation, so she must be from somewhere else. The colonies, perhaps?

"No…" The man answered slowly after a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!" The girl threatened, switching from calm and cold to fierce and fiery.

She then calmed again, cool and controlled as ever.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" She suggested icily.

Yan Rah looked at her again, taking in her appearance. Her blazing blue eyes drew him in. Now he was certain that she wasn't Fire Nation. Those eyes, that skin; she had to be from the Water Tribe. And that face… it was familiar. Suddenly it clicked.

"Yes… yes, I remember now…" The man murmured, half-disbelieving it all the same. It was too incredible. "You're the little Water Tribe girl!"

He recalled a beautiful woman that strongly resembled the girl before him, kneeling on the ground. A small trembling girl whimpering to the woman, her mother. The mother telling her to find her father, promising to handle the situation.

He had growled at the woman, demanding to know who the waterbender in the tribe was. She insisted that there were none, having been wiped out by the Fire Nation. He might have believed her, but she blinked too much as she spoke. It was a lie and he told her so.

The picture became clearer as the old man recalled the lost memory.

_"My source says that there is one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find them!"_

_"If I tell you… do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone…?" The woman asked, bowing her head and looking frightened._

_A reasonable request… and he was in a fairly decent mood. On a whim he nodded to show his consent._

_The woman took a deep breath before looking up at him._

_"It's me. Take me as your prisoner."_

_"Hm…"He smiled slowly, cruelly as the woman looked at him. "I'm not taking prisoners today…"_

The old man regarded the teenagers in front of him. He couldn't believe that little girl had really come after him. But she had. And he thought he knew why. He gulped, staring up at the girl.

"She lied to you!" The girl told him, turning her head and closing her eyes. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

Yan Rah's eyes widened. He'd been fooled!?

"What!?" He demanded. "Who…?"

"ME!" She cried, turning and throwing her arms out.

The raindrops around them stopped, and reshaped themselves, gathering together to form a dome over the trio. The boy pulled his mask down, and the man felt a jolt in his stomach. There was no mistaking that face… but what was Prince Zuko doing with a Water Tribe girl?

There was no time to ponder that, however. With a shout the girl turned the water dome into thousands of icicles, hurling them at the man. He yelped and threw his hand in front of the face.

He shouldn't have bothered.

The icicles were hovering around him, floating in midair. The girl looked apprehensive. She finally lowered her arms and the ice turned to water and splashed onto the ground.

Yan Rah saw her moment of weakness as his last opportunity and got on his knees, crawling forward a little bit and pleading.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did!" He told them. "But you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."

In his mind, he couldn't help but feel smug. His mother was old, and getting more ornery everyday. In fact, it was for her that he had to run down to the market for. The woman was a thorn in his side and he wouldn't mind her being gone in the least bit.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing." The girl said. "But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

Yan Rah quivered. Then the old leader of the brave Sea Ravens flung himself on the ground.

"Please… spare me!" He pleaded.

"But as much as I hate you…" She continued. "…I just can't do it."  
Yan Rah looked up hopefully. Hate was no problem for him, none at all. It was death he feared.

The girl began walking away, and the exiled Prince stepped forward to give Yan Rah a look of disgust. Yan Rah trembled and sobbed, lowering his head, the picture of shame. With that, the teens left him.

**~\*/~**

Later that day Katara was sitting on a pier, kicking her feet in the water. The sun was setting over the sea, and the sky was streaked with reds, oranges, and golds. The dark waters reflected it, and the mountains reflected some of the colors.

It was beautiful, but Katara wasn't enjoying it. She was still thinking of Kaya.

Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps reached her.

"Katara!" Aang called out, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"  
Katara felt a twinge of irritation. She had hoped to avoid questions today, and just be alone.

"I'm doing fine." She answered.

"Zuko told me what you did… or didn't do I guess." Aang went on, unaware of Katara's desire for solitude. "I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it." Katara replied. "I wanted to take out all of my anger on him, but… I couldn't! I don't know if… it's because I'm too weak to do it, or strong enough not to…"

"You did the right thing." Aang said in his Wise Monk Voice. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take towards healing."

Katara stood up and turned to face Aang, about to ask for some time alone. Then she realized that Zuko was on the pier as well, looking at her nervously. She looked back at Aang, frustrated.

"I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him."

When she turned her attention to Zuko, Katara couldn't help but smile. She really had been unfair to him… and what he had done for her had proved that he really did care about her. Revenge would have been wrong, but he understood her, and was willing to go through with it if that had made her happy.

"…I am ready to forgive you." Katara said softly, moving closer.

Zuko smiled, and his eyes widened as Katara threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She tightened her hold on him and buried her face in his shoulder in response. Zuko pressed his face into her shoulder, a sense of peace stealing over him.

After a few moments Aang coughed awkwardly to remind them of his presence. They pulled apart unwillingly, and Katara smiled at Zuko as she walked away.

Sokka was at the end of the pier, looking comically confused.

"Um… you and Zuko… hugged…" He said.

"Yes, we did."

"For awhile."

"It would've been longer if _some _people weren't around." Katara answered cheerfully, feeling the need to torment her protective brother. "And who knows if it would've been just hugging…"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Sooo… forgive me for not updating? ^^; -hands out cake to appease readers- Again, happy holidays to you all! And please review!!! Consider it a gift to me, pretty please? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh. Em. Gee. :O This is chapter number 10! Let's try and get 10 reviews this time. Tenth reviewer gets a virtual cookie and can suggest an interesting Zutara moment to use in an upcoming chapter.**

**Okay, so I'm always open to suggestions… but still. ;)**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, they're motivating as usual. :) I take it that you weren't too bored with the Southern Raiders chapters? I know it's kind of lame to rewrite the episodes, but more original stuff is coming your way. I promise! Of course, one of my favorite episodes is coming up too…**

**sokkantylee: Thanks! Addiction isn't usually good, but in this case it's wonderful. ^^ Here's your next fix, I hope it's good enough!**

**lazyguy90: Thanks! Let's just hope I can keep it up, and keep getting great reviewers. :)**

**ArryayePL: Okie dokie! :D**

* * *

Zuko awoke the next morning feeling content. Now that Katara had forgiven him, he felt like he was really part of the group. The knot of tension that had settled into his stomach whenever he was near Katara or thought of her was gone.

Stretching, he lay in bed a few more minutes before getting up and going through his daily routine. After bathing and getting dressed, he decided to head down to the kitchen and grab some fruit for breakfast.

On the way there he glanced into a courtyard and checked the time on the sundial. It was right around 7:30, so he still had an hour and a half until training with Aang. The Avatar was catching on quickly enough that Zuko no longer felt the need to wake up at 5:00 in the morning to do hot squats with him. Of course, Aang still needed a lot more training. But Zuko felt confident that it could be done later in the morning.

Sokka greeted Zuko at the door to the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Sokka." Zuko said, trying to step around him.

Sokka blocked his path. Zuko tried again, and was blocked again. This lasted another minute before Zuko's patience wore thin.

"I want to eat breakfast." Zuko informed the warrior. "It's my house, and if I want dragon fruit and lychee berries, I get it."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka challenged, stepping closer to Zuko. "Well, this is about my sister, and if I wanna tell you off for taking advantage of her, I can!"  
"Taking advantage… of Katara?"

Zuko started laughing. He honestly couldn't imagine anyone taking advantage of Katara without getting frozen in a block of ice. She sure didn't need her big brother's help to defend herself.

"Don't laugh. She told me something yesterday." Sokka took a deep breath. "And I want to know exactly what's going on between you two."

Zuko stopped laughing, feeling uneasy. What had she told Sokka? Zuko suddenly remembered sitting with Katara next to a crackling fire… and getting closer… and closer… and closer… until their lips touched.

Had he taken advantage of her?

Absolutely not!  
Would Sokka think he had?

Probably.

"When you two stopped hugging yesterday," Sokka grimaced. "I mentioned how long it took, and she implied that something _more _might have happened if Aang and I weren't around."

"She did?" Zuko raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." Sokka scowled. "What have you been doing with my sister behind my back!? I thought we were friends! Buddies! BMMFFLs! Best Manly Men Friends for life!"

"We are." Zuko reassured him, trying not to laugh at Sokka's choice of words. "There's nothing going on behind your back. Mai's back home waiting for me, remember?"

"Oh! That's right." Sokka's hurt expression changed to one of relief.

Zuko chuckled and Sokka scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry… it's just, she's my baby sister, and I'm so used to looking out for her. I don't want her to get hurt." Sokka said apologetically. "I mean… Jet hurt her. I don't want her to go through something like that again."

"I understand." Zuko said. "I care about her too."

"Alright. Sorry." Sokka smiled, back to his chipper self. "I mean, it's not like I don't trust you with her or anything. I guess I wouldn't care if something happened, I just would want the truth."

"You still wouldn't accept it." Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, but… in the long run I would." Sokka shrugged, walking away and talking over his shoulder. "Nothing's gonna happen though, since you've got Mai!"

The exiled Prince nodded, continuing into the kitchen and eating his breakfast. While he chewed, he pondered. Mai... shouldn't the thought of Mai make him feel happy? She was waiting for him, he knew that much. She still loved him, and he still loved her… right? Was was he doubting his feelings?

_You're not seriously still wondering that, are you?_

Zuko stifled a groan. Would his 'conscience' never shut up?

_Not until you realize the truth. Then you won't need me._

'What's the truth, then?' Zuko thought, willing to try almost anything.

_Um… I can't just tell you. That would defeat the purpose._

'Purpose of what?'

_The learning process. You have to figure these things out on your own. I'm just supposed to point you in the right direction._

'How, by making me more confused!?'

_Please. You don't need my help for that._

'Shut up.'

_No can do. I've pretty much give you the answers anyways._

'You did?'

_Actually, yes. You don't like Mai. You certainly don't love her. You love somebody else, but you're too blind to see it. Actually, scratch that, you're in deep-set denial. But I think that's the first step to acceptance. Or something like that…_

"Whatever…" Zuko mumbled aloud, cleaning up the scraps of his breakfast.

"Huh? Did you say something, Sparky?" Toph asked, entering the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"I said, uh, 'what weather'!" Zuko fibbed. "It's, ah… great for bending."

"Huh. Okay, whatever." Toph shrugged and chomped noisily on her apple, clearly not caring enough to investigate further. It was too early in the morning for that.

Zuko bid the Blind Bandit a hasty goodbye and set off down another corridor. He poked his head into a courtyard to check the sundial again. An hour and ten minutes left to go. He shrugged and figured he'd stretch his legs by wandering around the house. It could take awhile.

As he walked, he occasionally came across some of the other inhabitants. Momo could be found flying and chattering. He met Toph again when he glanced into one of the bedrooms, picking apple seeds out of her teeth. Zuko caught Sokka and Suki kissing in one of the bedrooms, and made a mental note not to enter any of the other rooms without knocking.

A few minutes after the bedroom incident, Zuko caught sight of Katara. She was walking down the corridor a few feet ahead of him. He recalled the incident with Sokka this morning, and decided it was time for some payback.

He snuck up behind the waterbender and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. She gasped and tried pulling away, and he chuckled. He then put his lips to her ear and spoke softly.

"What's the matter? I thought this was what you wanted." He said teasingly in a low voice.

"Z-Zuko!" She squeaked. "What are you talking about!?"

"What you said to Sokka? About yesterday?"

Zuko smirked at the blush that was spreading across her face as she insisted that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sokka already told me. I didn't know you felt that way."

Katara's blush deepened.

"It was a joke! Sokka was bothering me, so I decided to play a joke on him." She insisted.

"Are you sure…?" Zuko asked, pulling her closer still.

He was momentarily distracted by what she was wearing, and how pretty she looked in it. Instead of her typical Water Tribe blues, she was wearing a Fire Nation outfit. The red looked beautiful against her skin, and it made her exotic eyes stand out even more that usual.

Zuko chuckled again. No wonder she was so flustered. The less modest Fire Nation outfit meant that he was touching her bare skin.

Before Zuko could ogle some more, he heard footsteps. Thinking of Sokka he quickly pulled away from Katara, choosing to stand next to her instead.

"No need to stop on my account." Toph said, a smirk on her face. "Keep going Zuko, and maybe Sugar Queen will give you some sugar."

Katara scowled, and bit back a retort. Saying something would only make her look guilty and defensive. Besides, it would be immature. There was no need to sink to Toph's level.

After some more snickering and snide remarks, Toph left to go hassle Sokka and Suki. Or, should she say, Snoozles and Fanny.

"I'm sorry… did I make you angry?" Zuko asked.

"No. You just startled me, that's all." Katara answered, wishing that the blush would fade.

"You're still blushing." Zuko noted with amusement.

"I am not." She said automatically.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, it's just really warm!"

"Of course it's warm. We're in the Fire Nation."

"I'm not used to this climate. I'm from the South Pole, remember?"

"You've been hiding out in the Fire Nation for awhile now."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm used to it!"

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not."

"Then maybe something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"So you're just warm."

"Yes."

"Especially your face."

"Yes."

"Kind of like blushing?"

"Yes. Wait, no!"

Zuko laughed and turned to leave, but Katara tripped him. He jumped back up and she gathered water from a nearby plant to soak him head to toe. He shook his head like a dog, getting Katara wet.

"Zuko! You're worse then Appa." Katara complained, waterbending the water out of her hair and clothes.

"My pedigree's a lot more impressive." He replied, smiling.

"Oh yes, your family's so impressive." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko's face fell, and Katara realized her mistake too late.

"No, that's not what I…"

"I know. But you're right." Zuko shrugged.

"Zuko…" Katara reached out and took his hand.

Then Aang walked in.

"Hi Katara, Hi Zuko!" He greeted them. His cheery attitude faded when he took in the scene before him. "Why are you holding hands? And why is Zuko all wet? Katara, you look kind of red. Do you have a fever?"

The teens dropped hands and looked away from each other.

"I was testing out a technique on him." Katara said by way of explanation. "And it's kind of warm in here, don't you think?"  
Aang nodded in agreement while Zuko snorted. Katara met his eyes and he smirked, causing her to turn redder still.

"That was some technique Katara, you almost got me." Zuko said, playing along. "Of course, I think mine was more effective in stunning an opponent."

Katara nodded, scowling at the floor.

"Alright Aang. Let's go train." Zuko walked off down the hall.

"Um… be there in a minute!" Aang called after him. "Katara… are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine." Katara answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, thanks."

"You can always talk to me." Aang reminded her. "About anything. I'll do the best I can to help you, always."

"Thanks Aang. You better go, Zuko looks impatient."

Aang nodded and ran after his teacher. Katara headed towards her room. Once she got there she locked the door, flopped on her bed, and buried her face in one of the many embroidered pillows.

Why, oh why did Aang catch them at moments like that?

…And why did she wish they'd been left uninterrupted?

'_La help me…'_ She thought. _'It's Ba Sing Se all over again.'_

Well, not quite. But once again she was feeling differently around the exiled Prince. She sighed. It was the same as before, then.

She was a teenage girl. He was an older, attractive teenage boy that had kind of sort of been flirting with her. In a way. They were close. The only other boys Katara really had contact with were her brother and Aang. Of course, she was still unclear what the relationship between her and Aang was, but that was irrelevant.

"Damn hormones…" Katara growled.

Being a teenager wasn't fun. Not. One. Bit.

**~\*/~**

Katara awoke to a steady knocking sound. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Apparently she'd fallen asleep. And apparently somebody was trying to use her door as a bongo drum.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's me."

Zuko. Katara stood up and walked to the door, placing her hand on the knob hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the beach."

"Who else is coming?"

"Well, Aang-"

Aang. For some reason Katara felt irritated at the sound of his name.

"You know what? I'm kind of tired. Maybe I'll just lie back down…"

"Oh…" Zuko sounded disappointed. "I'll just take Momo down there alone I guess."

"You're replacing me with a lemur?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"No, no one else is going." Zuko explained. "Momo has been knocking things over, so I wanted to take him outside to the beach. Toph doesn't feel like it. Suki and Sokka are kissing in the courtyard. Aang has to do 180 hot squats, then repeat this week's lessons 15 times each."

"How is Aang supposed to do all of that without collapsing!?" Katara demanded.

"That's nothing!" Zuko replied. "Especially compared to what he's going to have to do. Do you think my father is going to stop the war so Aang can take a juice break?"

"No. But you don't need to be so harsh!" Katara protested.

"Yes, I do. It's the only way he'll learn." Zuko argued.

"No it's not. I taught him waterbending and I wasn't harsh at all!" Katara retorted.

"Firebending is something completely different." Zuko shot back. "Different techniques, different teacher, different teaching style."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

It was quiet for a long moment, then Zuko spoke up.

"So… did you want to come to the beach, or not?" He asked.

"Fine." Katara grumbled.

"I'll meet you in front of the house in five minutes."

Katara quickly changed into her swim gear and headed out front. Zuko was in his shorts and looking up at the sky with a scowl on his face. Momo was darting and twisting in the air, chittering and chattering all the while.

"He's really energetic today." Katara observed. "I wonder what Aang fed him this morning."  
"I don't know, but whatever it was, I'm going to find out and burn it." Zuko promised, glowering at the lemur. "Do you know how much damage he caused!? The least Aang could do is put him on a leash or something."  
"Lighten up." Katara said, rolling her eyes and walking down the path.

Zuko joined her, and Momo flew around them. The beach was at the end of the path, and Katara felt her heart soar at the sight of the ocean. It was beautiful. She might be far from home, but the ocean was the ocean no matter where you went. It was Water, powerful and great.

Katara ran ahead of Zuko and charged into the water. She dove beneath the waves, enjoying the feeling of power she got from being completely immersed in her element. When she came back up, Zuko was still standing on the beach, setting up an umbrella and laying out a towel.

"Come on! It's really nice!" Katara yelled.

"No thanks! I don't really like swimming!" He called back.  
"Then why did you want to come to the beach? To work on your tan!?"

"Haha. I already told you, that rat with wings was destroying my house!"

Katara frowned. He'd dragged her down here (okay not really) and he was just going to sit under an umbrella?

As soon as Zuko's attention was directed elsewhere, Katara sent a ball of water at him. He yelped as he got soaked, and he scowled at her.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Katara responded with more water.

"I mean it!"

More water still, and the umbrella had fallen over. Zuko was getting extremely annoyed. His towel was soaked, and so was he.

Katara sent a wave at the Firebender, laughing at his obvious fury. She stopped laughing and her eyes widened as Zuko charged towards her. Zuko tackled her into the water. Katara smiled, and simply sent a current of water to push him away. Zuko stomped out of the water, shaking his head.

"Do you always do that when you get wet?" Katara asked in amusement.

Zuko grunted in response, and Katara did a double-take. Zuko was… steaming. Literally.

"Uh… Zuko?"  
"What!?" He snapped.

"Why are you… steaming?"

"I'm hot!"  
"Right." Katara giggled, and Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you firebending?"  
"My temperature went up. I'm a little irritated."

"A little?"  
"A lot."

"So… you get a fever when you get angry?" Katara asked.

"Not really. Firebenders have a higher temperature than the average human."

"So you're hot." Katara summarized, trying to not laugh

"Yes, I'm hot." Zuko answered, looking unsure.

Katara starting giggling again, and Zuko just stared at her.

"I don't get it." He said after a moment or two.

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Katara answered, getting closer to Zuko.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Katara answered innocently.

She moved quickly, intending to use a water whip to pull Zuko into the water. Zuko was faster, however, and lunged at her. They collapsed on the sand on top of each other, laughing.

"You can't beat me." Zuko said, looking down at Katara.

"Oh?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Zuko pinned her arms down, looking smug. Katara rolled him so that she was sitting on him, one leg on either side of his waist. Before he could do the same to her, she trapped his limbs in blocks of ice.

"Hey!" He complained. "That's really cold!"

"It's _ice, _Zuzu."  
"Don't call me that!" Zuko scowled.

Katara laughed, and focused on her ice blocks. She had to keep refreezing them, because Zuko was beginning to melt them.

"I'm going to get you." He warned.

"Please. Try it!"

The ice began melting faster, but Katara was in control now. Zuko was already tired from training for hours with Aang. And to make matters worse for him (and better for Katara) the sun was beginning to set.

"Fine." Zuko finally breathed.

"Hm?"

"I give." He grumbled.

"Ha!" Katara crowed.

"Be quiet. If I wasn't tired, and it was still daytime, I'd win. Even if it wasn't daytime, I'd still win. I'm older and stronger."

"How old are you again?" Katara asked. She'd known he was older than her, but she didn't know how old.

"16."

"Wow, you're so much older than me!" Katara gasped, putting her hand to her heart.

"How old are you again?" Zuko asked, a strange look on his face.

"14. I'll be 15 in a couple of weeks."

"Oh." Zuko looked relieved.

"Why?" Katara asked, not missing his facial expressions.

"No reason. Just curious." Zuko answered, shrugging as best he could.

"Oooohhh…" Katara looked at the sun in awe.

"It's really beautiful." Zuko agreed.

"I'll say."

"Too bad I can't see it without straining my neck."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Katara got rid of the ice, but Zuko stayed where he was.

"I could've just left you, if you wanted to lay down." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you want me to sit up?" Zuko sat up, and Katara blinked in surprise.

She was now in Zuko's lap, and they were almost nose to nose. Even sitting slightly above him, Zuko was still a little taller than her.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Zuko teased.

Katara realized she had been staring at him, and looked away.

"Sorry." She stood up and sat next to him.

"I knew you weren't lying before." Zuko smirked.

"Huh?"

Zuko leaned in close to Katara, touching her nose with his. The look on his face was suddenly serious, and his gold eyes were smoldering. Katara felt her pulse pick up. She was having a sudden sense of déjà vu. Was he going to kiss her?

The firebender pulled away, trademark smirk back in place.

"You… you JERK!"

SMACK!

"OUCH!"

Katara stomped up the beach, leaving a bewildered Zuko sitting on the sand, rubbing his cheek. There was a pink hand mark plastered on it, and boy did it sting. He stared after the enraged brunette, utterly lost.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**Lots of Zutaraness in this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit cliché or fluffy at parts… it's Zutara. I couldn't resist! X3**

**Ahem.**

**What does Zuko's 'conscience' know that he doesn't? Will Katara's hormones ever calm down? Will she decide how she feels about Aang? Why did Zuko seem worried about how old she was? Will he figure out what he did wrong? What did Momo eat for breakfast? Where was Appa this chapter?**

**There's only one way to find out: stay tuned, and review! Reviews to authors are what sugar is to small children!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got half as many reviews as I was hoping for (5 out of the desired 10), but oh well. I'll just take what I can get. I should be thankful for any and all reviews, right?**

**Thanks to JaiHale for favoriting this story and adding me to author alert. Thanks to SimplySaturn for adding the story to their alerts. :)**

**AnnaAza: Glad to hear hear Sokka is in character. Sometimes I worry if I'm not portraying the characters correctly… and I'm glad that you thought last chapter was funny. It would be boring if it was all serious and angsty, no?**

**SimplySaturn: Poor Zuko indeed… I torment the guy. Here's your update!**

**lazyguy90: I'm on a roll! Thanks… I really do wish I had a few more reviewers. More feedback. Make all your friends review! :P**

**MissLexie: I'm not sure how long the quick updates will last… my winter break's ending soon, so it'll be back to the old grind. I'll keep trying to make it entertaining, and to get it out there ASAP!**

**JaiHale: Aww… thanks! Looks like we've got another addict. :D**

**Okay, I didn't get any suggestions for this chapter, and I don't really have an entirely original chapter that'll fit quite yet, so it's on to the Ember Island Players! One of my favorites, if not my all-time favorite. For the hundredth time, I hope it's not too boring…**

* * *

"_Ember Island is a magical place…_

_Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand,_

_Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate…_

_Ember Island reveals the true you…!"_

Zuko sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily. That dream had had an all-too familiar ring to it. He shuddered. It had sounded like Lo and Li had been speaking in his ears, one twin to each ear.

The dream itself had been soundless apart from Lo and Li chanting about Ember Island. The visual part coupled with the chant disturbed him greatly.

The first part of the dream was a brilliant red sunset over a blue ocean, something he subconsciously recognized as a view from one of the island's beaches. This faded into an image of Katara and Aang chained together, but the chains holding Katara melted and she ran. She looked the way she used to, with Water Tribe clothes, a braid, and hair loops. As she ran her clothes changed and became red, and morphed into her Fire Nation ensemble. Her braid and hair loops came undone, and were replaced with loose hair and a topknot. Katara ran to him, and flung herself into his arms. Aang appeared, looking foreboding. Katara was crying silently, and some unknown force was pulling her away from Zuko and towards Aang. Zuko held on tighter, desperate to protect her. He felt sure that was what he was doing. Katara was ripped out of his arms and the voices grew louder, and the scene flashed and burned his eyes…

Then he woke up.

Zuko ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It had been a strange and disturbing dream… what had it meant? Uncle had always thought that dreams had meanings. He said they could teach you about yourself and help you solve problems.

With a growl of frustration the teen fell back into bed. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

It meant… it meant… something.

That was good. Zuko grumbled unintelligibly to himself.

He _knew _what it meant. It was on the tip of his tongue… what was it?

_You are so blind, Zuko!  
_Damn that so-called voice of reason.

'Shut up, I know it… I know I do."

_Maybe because it's what I've been telling you all along…?  
_'Which is what?'

_Nothing you want to hear, obviously._

'I just asked you!'

_I don't like to repeat things. I've already repeated it many times._

'Well, repeat it again. I'm listening this time.'

_You were listening the last time, too. I'll give you a hint: it's partially about a girl… scratch that, two girls._

'Katara…?'

_Oooohhhhhh…. Clever. How'd you guess that?_

'Be quiet. The other one…'

Zuko was suddenly struck with a disturbing and horrible thought.

'Aang's… a GIRL!?'

_WHAT!? How the hell do you come up with that!? Of course not!!!_

'Well, Katara was in my dream, and so was Aang!'

Zuko's felt his face burn red with embarrassment and anger.

_I better spell this out for you before you start wondering if your name is really Zuka, and you're into cross-dressing and girls. I'm talking about Katara and Mai._

'Oh. This again?'

_Yes. You don't love Mai, you love Katara._

'I love them both, and in different ways. Mai's my girlfriend, and Katara's my good friend.'

Zuko almost referred to Katara as a sister, but he didn't really feel brotherly towards her. And his conscience had already sarcastically compared him to Sokka in that matter.

_Toph's a good friend of hers too, and Katara's not straddling her or implying that if no one was around they'd make out._

'She didn't imply _that!_' Zuko protested, disgusted at the mental images in his head. 'And she wasn't _straddling_ she was… in my lap… facing me.'

_Which isn't sexually suggestive in the least bit._

'You've got a dirty mind.'

_I'm in _your_ mind. What does that say about _you_?_

Zuko jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the day, determinedly ignoring the voice. After awhile it faded away, stating that he was a pathetic hopeless loser that would end up married to Mai, and they would have five emo children all named something depressing.

Zuko couldn't deny the creativity of his conscience.

A few hours later he was finishing up his training with Aang. Katara and Toph lounged in the shade, enjoying the show. Once it had finished, the pair bowed to each other and each grabbed a towel. One of the downsides of firebending was that it tended to make you sweaty and sooty.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked, glancing around.

"I told you, our father hasn't been here in years." Zuko said, rolling his eyes and toweling off. "Not since our family was actually happy. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are NOT gonna believe this!"

Sokka came running into the courtyard, Suki on his heels.

"There's a play about us!" He announced.

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki added, as Sokka whipped out and unrolled a large, colored poster featuring himself, Aang, Katara, and part of Zuko's face.

"How is that possible?" Katara demanded as she, Toph, and Aang gathered around Sokka, who began reading it out loud.

"'The Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production from acclaimed playwright Poo-Won Tin, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." Sokka read, grinning.

Suki leaned in and finished.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." She read.

Zuko let out a loud groan and the others looked at him.

"Ugh… my mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Among the Dragons' every year." Zuko looked disgruntled at the memories.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked skeptically.

"C'mon, a day at the theater!? This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka's grin grew wider yet.

After debating it a little while longer, the Gaang agreed to go. Aang found a tall hat to wear to cover his arrow, and Zuko would wear his cloak with the hood up.

**~\*/~**

Night had just fallen when the group reached the theater, Aang and Zuko in their disguises. They elected to spend the extra five gold coins (generously supplied by Zuko) so that they would have a small balcony to themselves.

Sokka and Suki sat in the second bench, while Toph and Katara slid into the front bench. Aang smiled and sat down, and began scooting closer to an oblivious Katara. Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly and sat purposely between the two.

"Hey, um…" Aang stood up awkwardly and pointed to where Zuko sat. "I wanted to sit there."

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko pulled his hood down and cocked an eyebrow.

Katara glanced over at the two, and Aang knew Toph was listening as well.\

"I was just… I wanted to…" Aang shifted feet, and finally sat down dejectedly. "Okay…"

The theater dimmed, while Toph grumbled about not being able to see a thing with her feet. Katara promised to narrate, and the curtain drew back.

Sokka squealed excitedly and leaned forward to squeeze his sister's shoulder.

'Sokka' and 'Katara' were rowing a canoe in the middle of an Arctic ice field.

With a loud sigh, 'Katara' began to wistfully talk of finding something fulfilling.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach!" 'Sokka' answered with a toothy grin as the audience began to laugh. "I'm starving!"

The real Sokka and Katara continued watching in disbelief, occasionally exchanged looks.

'Sokka' and 'Katara' bantered on for a few more minutes, 'Sokka' longing for food, and 'Katara' began a teary speech about hope.

Katara growled, and the others snickered.

Suddenly, a glowing iceberg appeared onstage, and silhouette dancing within it. With a karate-chop, 'Katara' waterbended the figure out.

Aang leaned forward in his seat excitedly. He knew exactly what happened next.

A small, bald monk leaped out, giggling. When 'Katara' asked who he/she was, he/she responded by announcing that he/she was the Avatar, there to spread joy and fun!

"Is that a woman playing me!?" Aang demanded.

The scene played on while Aang stood up, fuming. He complained loudly, and was cut off by Toph's laughter.

"Ah… they _nailed _you Twinkletoes!" She said cheerily.

A ship came into view onstage, with two familiar figure on top. A fat, white-haired and bearded man offered cake to the teen looking through a telescope intently. It was 'Iroh' and 'Zuko', although Zuko's scar was on the right side of his face, and he had his old ponytail and armor ensemble.

"I don't have time to stuff my face, Uncle! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" 'Zuko' snarled.

"While you capture the Avatar, maybe I'll capture another slice…" 'Iroh' said, greedily consuming the cake.

"They make me look completely stiff and humorless." Zuko complained, crossing his arms.

"Actually…" Katara smiled and tilted her head towards the stage. "I think that actor's pretty spot-on."

"How could you say that?" Zuko demanded.

'Iroh' suggested that they get massages, and 'Zuko' threw a tantrum.

Katara smirked at Zuko and he sunk lower in his seat.

The plan continued on like this for several more scenes, portraying their adventures fairly accurately, despite odd twists. A brief intermission came right after 'Aang' saved the North Pole.

As the lights came up, Aang groaned, Zuko threw his hood up, Sokka facepalmed himself, Suki looked uncertain, Katara's mouth was hanging open, and Toph was having the time of her life.

The group gathered in a small lobby area. As soon as they were settled they all launched into complaints. Toph simply chuckled.

"That playwright really did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you see up there is the truth." She informed them, smirking.

A short while later they were back in their seats, watching the play.

'Aang' was looking for an earthbending teacher.

Toph sat up, looking excited.

A tall, buff man flung a rock on stage. He had an oddly feminine hairstyle, complete with a headband with puffballs.

It was 'Toph'.

The rest of the Gaang giggled as Toph's excited look changed to one of confusion.

"My name's Toph, 'cause it sounds like 'tough', and that's just what I am." 'Toph' told 'Katara', 'Sokka', and 'Aang'.

The real Toph dug a finger into her ear and frowned.

"I sound like a guy… a really buff guy!" She said in disbelief.

"Well Toph… it's the truth." Katara answered smugly. "Hurts, doesn't it?"  
"Are you kidding!? I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" Toph exclaimed, grinning. "At least it's not a flying bald lady."

Aang scowled in response.

The play continued with 'Toph''s sonic wave, 'Azula''s trickery, and 'Zuko''s hairdo. Then came Ba Sing Se. 'Katara' and 'Zuko' were trapped in the catacombs.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko," 'Katara' was saying, "I really find you attractive…"

Katara stifled a gasp. That wasn't what happened at all! This was even more a lie than the rest of it… of course, Zuko was attractive…

Katara mentally hit herself, and then focused on the play. 'Zuko' was talking.

"You don't have to make fun of me!" He snapped.

"But I mean it…" 'Katara' purred, scooting closer to him. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me…"

The real Zuko and Katara were looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Both were suddenly aware of how close they were sitting; shoulder to shoulder. They shifted apart.

Aang looked angry as he watched the play. That wasn't what really happened down there… was it? A lot of the scenes had been almost accurate… And he remembered entering the catacombs to see Katara touching Zuko's face…

"Wait!" 'Zuko' protested, moving away. "I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"

Aang nodded to himself quietly, studying the scene intently.

"The Avatar?" 'Katara' giggled at the thought, standing up and walking towards 'Zuko'. "Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides…"

'Katara' moved closer to 'Zuko'.

"Besides, how could he ever find about about… _this."_

Katara and Zuko embraced tenderly, and Aang gritted his teeth. He got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, you're getting up?" Sokka whispered. "Could you bring me back some fire-flakes? Oh, and fire-gummies!"

The rest of the Gaang was watching 'Zuko' betray his uncle.

"I hate you Uncle! You smell, and I'll hate you for all eternity!" He cried.

The real Zuko was leaning forward, looking bitter.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara whispered, leaning towards him so the others wouldn't be disturbed.

"I might as well have." Zuko mumbled, looking away.

The catacomb scene forgotten, Katara scooted closer and rested a comforting hand on the exiled Prince's shoulder.

The scenes continued, and another intermission began just after 'Azula' shot 'Aang' down with lightning in Ba Sing Se.

The group headed out to the small lobby again. Suki and Sokka were bickering, while Zuko and Toph listened out of boredom. Katara looked around them, frowning.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" She asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies 10 minutes ago and I'm still waiting!" Sokka answered, looking annoyed.

"I'm going to go look outside." Katara told them, walking through the door that led to one of the outdoor balconies.

Sure enough, a brooding Aang was there, watching the ocean. Katara approached him, looking concerned. She stopped a few feet short of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, crossing her arms and shivering a little. Who knew the Fire Nation could be chilly?

"No, I'm not." Aang answered sullenly, flinging his hat to the ground. "I hate this play."

"I know it's upsetting, but it sounds like you're overreacting." Katara said soothingly, going to stand next to him.

"Overreacting!?" Aang yelled. "If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!"

_'And that's… not overreacting _how_?' _Katara wondered.

They were silent for a moment, and then Aang spoke up.

"Katara… did you really mean what you said in there?"

"In where? What are you talking about?"

Aang turned so that he was back was to the ocean, and he leaned on the railing.

"Onstage! When you said I was just like a brother to you, and you didn't have feelings for me!"

Katara stared at him for a moment. Was he taking the rest of the play seriously then, too? Did he think Iroh was that obsessed with cake, and that Katara and Zuko were flirting while they were prisoners?

"I didn't say that, an actress said that." Katara answered him.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He asked sadly. "We kissed at the invasion, and I thought we were gonna be together, but we're not"

Katara looked at Aang sadly. She didn't know how she felt, but she knew she did care about him, and hated to see him in pain. But she needed to be honest.

"Aang…" She turned away from him to face the ocean, and the full moon. "I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" He demanded.

Katara felt a surge of irritation and resentment. She was 14, almost 15, and he was 12. He was still a child, and often acted like one, like he was at the moment. She was maturing into an adult, and hated when he was childish and unreasonable. She wanted him to be more mature. And shouldn't he be? He was the Avatar!

"Because, we're in the middle of a war, and we have other things to worry about." Katara responded, not quite meeting his eyes. "This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?" Aang was beginning to sound whiny in addition to demanding.

Katara was absorbed in her own thoughts. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Aang, really. And Zuko…

Wait.

Zuko!?  
Where did that come from?

Katara sighed, and turned back towards Aang.

"I'm just a little confused right now." She explained, fiddling with her hair.

Aang looked away, and Katara looked down at her feet. Two seconds later Aang's lips were pressed on hers. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away, feeling her patience break and her temper flare.

"I just said I was confused!" Katara snapped. "I'm going inside."

Katara all but ran inside, leaving Aang alone on the balcony.

She staggered into somebody and mumbled an apology turning away.

"Hey, wait. It's me." They caught her arm and she looked up to see Zuko, his face hidden by his hood.

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbled again, wiping at her eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where's Aang?" Zuko was suddenly alert, taking in Katara's appearance.

She had literally run into him, and she was shaking. It looked like she was holding back tears, too.

"N-nothing… I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Zuko said firmly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up in surprise. No one had ever told her that before when she'd lied about being okay. They just assumed she was.

"I… had a disagreement. With Aang." She admitted reluctantly.

Zuko's expression darkened. Katara was visibly upset. What had they argued about? What did Aang do?

"What did he do?" Zuko asked quietly.

A tear rolled down Katara's face before she could stop it, and she wiped it away hurriedly. Why was she acting like this? Had Aang shaken her up that badly?

No. She just didn't want to face her emotions.

"H-he…k-k-kissed me…" Katara managed to choke out, wiping at her eyes frantically.

Zuko looked at her awkwardly. He had been hoping it was something slightly easier to deal with. He wasn't so good with crying girls… and what to do about Aang? He vaguely wondered if hitting him would be reasonable.

He looked at Katara. No, that would only make her more upset. He sighed, and gently patted her on back. She held on to the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest. He continuing patting her on the back and making gentle shushing noises, soothing her the way he remember his mother soothing him.

"Sorry… overreacting." Katara pulled away with a watery smile.

"You're upset… it's natural." Zuko answered.

A thought then struck him.

"Katara… I'm really sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"Um… for kissing you when we were at the Air Temple…" He turned red. "And… for almost kissing you yesterday."

"Oh!" Katara turned red as well. "It's fine… I just…" She hesitated. "Aang asked how I felt about him, and I said I was confused. So he _kissed _me."

"Oh… so, you're not mad at me?"

"No." Katara shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. "So… you _were _going to kiss me? That's what you were doing?"

Zuko scowled.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He answered.

Katara pretended to be sad, pouting.

"I'm not good enough for you?" She teased.

"No." Zuko later wouldn't know why he did what he did or said what he said, but he did it anyways.

He kissed suprised Katara on the forehead, and then spoke softly.

"I think… you're too good for me. And Aang."

* * *

**Whew! So that's part one of two of my take on the Ember Island Players episode! I decided to cut out most of the dialogue and add on some other things to try and make it a little more interesting. Such as that little twist at the end... ;)**

**Oh, the reason why it's in two parts is so that you have an update today. Tomorrow is back to school for me, so I want to update today and tomorrow at the very least, even though it's late by me as I upload this chapter. ^^**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a review, it only takes a few seconds of your time, and it would make Ino-chan unbelievably happy! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This story now has a total of 31 reviews! Yay! :D So I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or subscribed to this story, your feedback means the world. I can't say that enough because it really does! I'm thrilled that you like the story so much. Given, last chapter only had 3 reviews, but still. –attempts to guilt trip readers-**

**JaiHale: Yes! An experienced FanFiction writer likes my work! Thanks so much!**

**AnnaAza: When I was rereading the chapter before publishing, I realized that Zuko's thought could be foreshadowing for the Ember Island Players… where Aang is indeed a woman. XD I love writing the parts between Zuko and his conscience. It's amusing.**

**sokkantylee: I better find a way to update even faster, huh? Haha. :)**

**And now, Ember Island Players: Part Two and Then Some!**

* * *

Katara blinked in surprise, too caught off guard to even blush. Zuko headed towards the theater and she followed mutely, heart pounding.

What had he meant by that?

If she thought she was confused before, well, that was nothing. Now she was seriously confused.

Zuko had come to be one of the group, and probably her best friend out of the group. But was that all he was to her? The way he made her react…

_'Hormones…' _Katara reminded herself. _'That's all there is too it. You've studied the human body and medicine, you know how it all works.'_

She and Zuko met up with Toph on the way, and they slipped into the theater to find Sokka and Suki waiting for them. They sat down on the bench as before. Katara noticed, however, that they were a little more spaced out, and there wasn't much room left over for Aang. She secretly (and guiltily) felt relieved.

Aang slipped into the theater a few minutes later, but sat by Sokka and Suki. He looked at Katara for a long moment, but she was facing the front determinedly. He sighed dejectedly as Sokka rapidly filled him in on what he missed.

The invasion during the Day of Black Sun had begun, and 'Katara' and 'Aang' were on top of one of the submarines, talking.

"I just want to let you know Aang," 'Katara' was saying, "That I'll always love you… like a brother."

She heaved a happy sigh, while 'Aang' cheerily respond with a brotherly punch on the arm.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" He/she sang out.

The two exchanged a handshake, nodded, and 'Katara' waved as Aang took flight.

The real Katara was shifting awkwardly in her seat. That wasn't what happened at all, but she couldn't help but feel wistful. Though she wasn't quite sure if Aang really was no more than a brother to her, she wished that he could accept whatever she felt. If only things could be that simple between them, like they were in the play.

The actor playing Sokka began cracking lame jokes, while the real Sokka laughed wildly and told everyone that would listen how he gave the actor those lines. Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled. Toph pretended to gag and Zuko chuckled.

The Gaang was shown in the palace, but unable to find the Fire Lord, and Zuko then joined them.

Sokka stood up and yawned.

"Well, guess that's it." He commented, stretching. "It's all caught up to the present."  
"Shh!" Suki hushed him and pulled him back down. "It's not over yet, though."

"What…? But…" Sokka gasped, his eyes wide. "Then this… is the future!?"  
The scenery changed and the 'Fire Lord' stood by his throne. A comet-shaped lantern was floating past, and he began to speak of the power he would gain from it.

'Azula' ran in and bowed, informing the 'Fire Lord' that her brother and the Avatar were there. The 'Fire Lord' instructed her to take care of 'Zuko', and he himself would handle the 'Avatar'.

The Fire Lord vanished just as 'Aang' and 'Zuko' ran in to face 'Azula'.

"You go on ahead!" 'Zuko cried. "I'll hold her off!"

'Aang' flew away, and the siblings faced each other.

"You are no longer my brother." 'Azula' told Zuko. "You are an enemy!"

"No!" Zuko shouted in response. "I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"We'll see!" 'Azula' answered with a smirk.

The two began 'firebending', using red and blue ribbons for flames. The battle ended fairly quickly, and ended with 'Zuko' being roasted alive while screaming "honor!"

'Azula' turned to the crowd and bowed. They erupted into cheers and shouts, some even standing up.

Zuko's eyes widened, and a look of shock spread across his face. Mere weeks ago, he had been the Honored Crown Prince. These people had come out in droves to see him, bowing, cheering, and chanting his name. They all wanted to see their exiled Prince return in glory.

Zuko couldn't believe that his people had gone back to hating him so quickly. The other members of the group all looked at Zuko, waiting to see if he would say anything. He couldn't.

Now 'Aang' was onstage, facing the 'Fire Lord'.

"You're going down!" 'Aang' told him, all smiles and pep.

"No! It is _you _who are going down!" The 'Fire Lord' informed him/her grandly. "The comet is now here, and I am unstoppable!"

Sure enough, the lantern/comet was now above his head. He stood up off his throne, and 'Aang' gasped in horror.

The battle began, complete with ribbon bending effects. 'Aang' was using his staff and dancing around as 'fire' was shot at him. It ended with a large 'fireball' coming onstage and engulfing a screaming 'Aang'.

"It is over, Father." 'Azula' announced, walking onstage. "We've done it!"

"Yes… we have done it!" The 'Fire Lord' agreed. "The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have been realized!"

As he spoke, 'Azula' bowed respectfully, and the stage was engulfed in shimmering 'flames'. The 'Fire Lord' was on a rising pedestal, and a banner bearing the Fire Nation symbol and colors dropped down behind him.

"The world… is… _mine!_"

The crowd burst into more cheers and applause, and everyone but the Gaang stood up, giving the actors a standing ovation.

The Gaang slipped out of the noisy theater into the cool night silently.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko broke the silence once they were walking away from the theater.

"I'll say." Aang agreed glumly.

"No kidding." Katara added.

"Horrible." Suki nodded.

"You said it." Toph sighed.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka said reasonably, shrugging.

Aang slunk off to his room as soon as they reached the house. Toph yawned and decided to turn in as well. Suki and Sokka decided to go for a walk on the beach before going to sleep (both Katara and Zuko mentally interpreted this as them going to the beach not to walk, but to make out, and turned down an offer to accompany them).

Katara went to her room, but Zuko was too restless to sleep, so he decided to wander for a little bit.

Katara entered her room and let her hair loose, coming through it. She changed into a simple red and gold robe for pajamas, and then wandered to the open window. The moon was full, and Katara felt a surge of power, along with a surge of remorse. Poor Yue… Katara still missed the group's old friend.

She wondered what Yue thought of Suki, and hoped that there was some way she wouldn't see Suki and Sokka fooling around on the beach together.

The beach…

Katara unwillingly recalled her last trip to the beach. It was one of many things on her mind that was confusing her. She longed for someone to talk to. Aang was out of the question for obvious reasons, as was Zuko because he was a factor in it. Talking to Sokka would just be… awkward. Toph wouldn't understand. Suki was always too busy with Sokka…

Katara felt an ache for her mother and Gran Gran. She also wished she had an older sister or somebody, anybody to talk to that would sympathize with her…

She sighed and gazed at the full moon.

Suddenly she got an idea. Yue! Of course, she wouldn't talk back, but Katara felt sure that she would listen.

"Hey, Yue… um, how are you?" Katara asked the night air, speaking softly.

It was silent apart from the crickets and ocean. She felt awkward, but plunged on.

"Is it okay… if I talk to you about… stuff?" She asked. "I mean, I know you won't answer, but it's fine. You've got more important things to do and I just need to vent, I guess."

Katara shut her eyes and took a breath of cool night air. A sudden breeze came in the window, making Katara gasp. Her eyes flew open to see the glowing figure of a beautiful teenage girl hovering in front of her.

Katara shrieked, and the spirit looked at her with alarm and shushed her.

"Katara, Katara… it's me!" She pleaded. "Shh…"

"Oh… oh…" Katara gasped for air, and stumbled away from the window.

"Yue…" She whispered.

"It's okay…" Yue smiled. "Now, who says I won't answer you?"

"Oh, Yue!" Katara stepped forward to hug her friend, only to be met with air.

Yue smiled sadly as Katara pulled away in surprise.

"I think I might know what this is about…" Yue said. "But I don't know everything, only the parts that happened when I was out."

"Well… what do you know?" Katara asked.

"I overheard and saw what happened between you and Aang earlier, I saw you and the Prince when you went after the Southern Raiders, and I saw you two kiss at the Western Air Temple." Yue listed.

"Ah." Katara took a breath. "Well… I'm really confused right now, Yue. I was telling Aang the truth when I said that."  
"I believe you." Yue nodded sympathetically. "Would you like to hear what I think?"

"Yes, please." Katara sat down on her bed. "Do you want to sit down? Um… can you…?"

"I can't, really… but I'm comfortable as I am." Yue answered.

"Go on then, please." Katara said, looking up at the moon spirit attentively.

Finally, the outsider's point of view she needed! And Yue, as a spirit (and a teenage girl) could probably give better advice than Gran Gran would.

"You're confused about your feelings, especially where Aang is concerned. You doubt how you feel, and that's most likely because everybody (including you and Aang) automatically assumes that you will be together." Yue explained, sounding wise beyond her years. "The other boy, the Prince-"

"Zuko." Katara corrected.

"Yes, Zuko." Yue paused. "I think _he _is making you even more confused."

"We're just friends." Katara said, despite the fact that Zuko had been one of the things she was thinking about while talking to Aang. "Best friends, I guess."

Yue nodded, looking thoughtful. She smiled slightly after a moment.

"Do best friends in the Fire Nation usually kiss and hug each other?" She asked teasingly.

"Well… not kiss… but…" Katara was visibly flustered. "No. And, it was only once! And I don't know _why_ he did it. He apologized though. That's all there is to it."  
"You didn't… go to the beach with him?" Yue suggested slyly.

"No, of course…" Katara narrowed her eyes. "How did you…?"  
"The Sun Spirit and I get along really well, usually. He likes to gossip." Yue's eyes twinkled like the stars she watched over. "Sometimes we bicker. We _are_ opposites. Sort of like you and Zuko."

Katara shrugged.

"Well… I know why I'm acting strange around him." Katara said calmly. "It's just hormones."

Yue laughed, and Katara flushed. That had to be all it was. She knew what she was talking about, after all. Why was Yue laughing.

"I'm sorry… I'm not laughing at you." Yue finally said. "That just sounded like something a mother might tell her daughter when the daughter is getting too serious about a boy or something."

"That's all there is to it!" Katara insisted. "He's an older, attractive teenage boy. I'm a single teenage girl, and the only other boys I have to interact with are my brother and a 12-year-old!"

After what had happened tonight, Katara felt bitter towards Aang. When he wasn't acting high and mighty and preaching, he was being childish. She just didn't know how much more she could take.

"You know… I thought a lot like you. When I was mortal, I mean." Yue told the younger girl. "I thought I loved Hahn. I knew I had to be with him, and I thought I loved him. But the more I thought about it, and the more everyone else agreed, the more I resented it. Then I met your brother…"

She smiled sadly, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I thought that I was reacting to him in that way because he was someone new, someone that showed some interest in me. Not Princess Yue, beautiful and noble, but Yue, a lost teenager that needed a true friend." She continued. "But then I came to realize… when I was with Hahn, I wished it was Sokka. I started comparing Hahn to Sokka every time."

Katara had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she couldn't help but see the parallels between them. When Aang had kissed her, she had been disgusted. She had been thinking of her last kiss, by the fire with Zuko. And when she and Aang were spending time together, she thought of the beach and all of the time spent with Zuko.

Zuko was mature, noble, and handsome; Aang was immature, childish, and… well, a child. He was only 12. Katara firmly believed that age was of no consequence when you loved someone, but it was too hard for her to be with someone that often acted even younger than his age.

She blinked a couple of times and refocused on Yue, who was speaking.

"…I loved him. I really did. And I wish that…" She took a breath. "It's so selfish, but I wish that we could have been together. When I was with Sokka, I was at peace. He was the world to me. He still is…"

"That's not selfish at all. He still loves you. Even when he is with Suki, I know he does." Katara told Yue. "We saw that play tonight, and he was crying when it showed him and you."

Yue looked at Katara sadly.

"It would be better if he didn't love me… I don't want to hurt him. He'll feel guilty. He needs to let me go, and I should do the same."

Yue's look of sorrow was replaced with one of determination and earnestness.

"Katara… I don't want you to end up like me. Follow your heart." She urged.

As she spoke, she began floating towards the window. Katara got up and followed, not wanting her friend to leave.

"But Yue… I don't know!" She said. "I don't know where it's going…"  
"Listen closely. Do what you know is right." Yue nodded. "You always put everyone else first, but you deserve to be happy. Don't end up like me, Katara. Stand up for yourself and be happy…"

As Katara watched and protested some more, Yue's image faded away slowly. The mist left behind shimmered, and eventually faded. The moon suddenly became brighter, and a breeze flew in through the open window.

The sun was rising in the east, but the moon was still glowing in a sky of reds, golds, and pinks. A soft voice floated on the breeze to the master waterbender.

"_Katara… listen to your heart…_"

"Oh Yue…" Katara murmured, sinking back into the bed.

She was absolutely exhausted, but she forced herself up again. It was her turn to make breakfast. She bathed, got dressed, and did her hair. She then headed off to the kitchen, yawning.

When the others came in, bright-eyed and bushy-haired, breakfast was made and sitting out for them. Katara was just finishing cleaning up the mess from cooking.

"G-good morning…" She yawned.

"You look awful!" Sokka told her cheerfully. "Didn't you sleep?"

"No…" She grumbled.

"Are you sick?" Suki asked, looking concerned and taking a seat by Sokka.

"No, just… didn't sleep." Katara shrugged and yawned again.

Aang and Toph were still rubbing their eyes sleepily, and hadn't commented. Zuko had already dug into his food. Katara slipped into a chair and played with her food for a moment. She yawned again.

Why was the fork so heavy?

And boy did that food seem far away…

And everyone else kind of did too.

They sure sounded far away…

Were they talking to her?

She couldn't answer. Her tongue was heavy too.

And those black spots in front of her eyes were kind of distracting…

"Katara!?" Zuko stared at his friend as her head dropped onto the table with a dull 'thud'.

"Katara!" Sokka got up and shook her. "C'mon, wake up!"

"She's out cold." Toph informed him. "Leave her be, Snoozles. Not all of us sleep as easily as you do."

"I'll carry her-" Aang volunteered, stopping suddenly and scowling as Zuko scooped her up.

"I've got her." He said, leaving.

Aang grunted something unintelligible as the firebender left.

Zuko strode down the hallway to Katara's room, glancing down at her. Shadows were under her eyes, and she was definitely out cold. He wondered why she hadn't slept. Nightmares?

He reached her room and nudged the door open with his foot. He laid her gently on the bed, then turned it down. He picked her back up and set her in bed, tucking her in.

Zuko walked towards the door. But just as he was shutting it, something made him freeze in place.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered.

He looked back in the room. She was out cold still, and whispering his name. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Zuko…"

* * *

**I apologize if Yue was out of character. I have zero experiencing writing about Yue, season one was soooo long ago, and I was too lazy to hunt down the episodes that had Yue to watch them. ^^;**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating yesterday. I had some homework that needed finishing… and then my football team came on. :)**

**So, stay tuned 'til next time, and review in the meantime to keep you busy. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while to update… the first week of school just dragged by. Of course, that snow day was a nice break to the monotony… and then another week of school… oh, you get the picture. -__-;**

**Alright, anyways, before I thank people and respond to reviews, I'd like to explain where the story is going from here on out.**

**This chapter will be the beginning of the four-part Sozin's Comet. I'm not sure how many chapters it will take, but I plan on covering most of it. Unfortunately, that horrible finale will also be in here…**

**But wait, there's more! :O**

**Now I'm sure you were all sickened by that Kataang ending. That will happen, but there will be more to it than that. I promise. I will explore what should have/did/will happen(ed) after that unsatisfying ending.**

**In meantime, I (as usual) apologize if you find yourself bored by the next few chapters.**

**Sound good? Feel free to message me or put your thoughts in the review.**

**Moving on… (my gosh this is a long author's note!)**

**Thanks to syed for adding me to their alerts, to ZutaraFan4 for adding this to their alerts, and to GunboatDebater for favoriting this story.**

**SimplySaturn: Alright, that's good. I knew I wasn't the only one that had half forgotten the first season!**

**AnnaAza: I'm glad that Yue turned out alright… I was a bit wary about adding that, but I really wanted to because I liked her and Sokka together, and there are some parallels between her and Katara. I don't think Aang is really aware of that, but he definitely notices that something is up with them. As for that scene preluding to anything…? Only time will tell. :)**

**lazyguy90: I hope that fast update was enough to make up for this late one… I blame school. Again. D:**

**JaiCullen: Yes! Another positive comment about Yue! I really wish she had played a more important part and had some more screen time.**

**sokkantylee: I was pretty satisfied with how the last chapter turned out, and I thank you for your compliments. ^^ Things should get a bit juicier, as I plan on adjusting Sozin's Comet to my taste. ;)**

* * *

The next few days Zuko and Katara avoided each other like the plague, something that even Appa the flying bison had not failed to notice. Whenever they did come into contact with each other, it was abrupt, and usually both were rather red in the face and pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Zuko had been doing this mainly because of Katara's murmuring his name in her sleep. After that, he had thought about the time he had spent with Katara, and felt increasingly guilty. Mai was waiting for him. And Katara… he felt like he was leading her on. Sure, he didn't feel that way about her (Zuko ignored the snickers in the back of his mind), but he couldn't help but be attracted to her sometimes.

She was exotic, and the only single girl for a few miles. Suki was taken, and she didn't have Katara's allure anyways. Toph was 12, and too young for Zuko.

Still, guilt consumed him. He just couldn't look at Katara without remembering the beach, the fire, or his conscience's words…

Katara, on the other hand, had been avoiding Zuko because of her conversation of Yue. She was scared to confront her feelings. What was going on with Zuko (at this point Katara was thinking about some of the same things he was) was a mere flirtation, if that. But mere flirtations shouldn't make a girl go weak at the knees. And, of course, there was Aang.

She was tired of being 'The Avatar's Girl'. There were other guys out there. But how could she hurt Aang? A part of her still clung to him and insisted that she loved him. She did love him. But was she in love with him? And why did Zuko's face keep appearing in her mind?

And so, Katara spent the majority of her time avoiding the firebender and cursing her hormones.

At the moment the Gaang was outside. Zuko was training with Aang, whilst the others lounged on the steps in the shade. Katara was watching them spar, and for some reason, thinking of a certain fortuneteller.

It had been a long time since she'd thought of Aunt Wu's fortunetelling, and an even longer time since she had received her fortune. But the words were coming back to her all the same…

_"I see a great romance for you! The man you're going to marry… I can see that he's a very powerful bender… but only after much trial shall you be together. He will be tall and handsome… but beware. Your heart may lead you astray… stay true to your feelings and all will be well. Your family will be content and prosperous, and you will die in your asleep after the birth of your third great-grandchild."_

Katara yawned and stretched lazily. She really didn't know why she was thinking about Aunt Wu. Maybe it was because the words sounded different to her now? Before she'd thought it was talking about Aang. She had thought he was her destiny. Aang was powerful, and they'd been through trials. Her heart had gone astray in the past, but in the end they'd have a big happy family. Right?

But that didn't quite fit…

Aang wasn't tall at all, and he wasn't really handsome. He was short and cute, like a little kid. Not like a man. Given, he was only 12 and might still grow. Katara still couldn't help but think wistfully of what their relationship might be like if he was a little older and more mature.

And there was another part of that fortune that had bothered her.

_"Stay true to your feelings and all will be well."_

That sounded an awful lot like something a certain moon spirit had told her not too long ago…

Katara shook her head. She needed to distract herself. Leaving the others to watch the training session, she headed off to the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with watermelon juice for everyone. She called out to Zuko and Aang, holding up their cups.

Aang darted toward her but Zuko grabbed the back of his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Katara frowned. Zuko had been extremely testy while training lately, and increasingly hard on Aang.

"Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" He snarled at the young airbender, lifting him up like a naughty puppy.

"Come on Zuko!" Suki called. "Just take a break. What's the big deal?"

With a scowl, the firebending teacher dropped his pupil. Aang raced towards Katara and accepted a juice, slurping it down eagerly.

"Fine! If you want to lounge around like snail-sloths all day, go ahead!" Zuko growled as he stomped off.

"Maybe Zuko's right…" Sokka suggested. "Sitting around the house _has _made us pretty lazy… but I know just the thing to change that. BEACH PARTY!"

**~\*/~**

Zuko paced on top of the cliff, eyes narrowed. His friends were enjoying their beach party with surfing and sand sculptures. He focused on Aang, studying his movements.

The ex-Prince moved towards the edge of the cliff stealthily, crouching. Aang turned toward his friends to comment on the sculpture in front of him.

Moving quickly the Prince leaped into the air and blasted the sculpture with fire. Aang yelled and began leaping over the other sculptures as he attempted to escape. Zuko followed, shooting flames after his student.

"What are you doing!?" Aang cried, peering around his Appa sand sculpture fearfully.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko answered, destroying the sculpture with a stream of fire.

Aang scrambled out of the way and jumped on top of the cliff, avoiding fireballs all the while. As soon as he was out of sight Zuko began scaling the cliff side.

He chased Aang all the way up to the house, shooting out flames all the while. Aang used airbending to enhance his leaps, allowing him to land on the roof of the house. Zuko used his mixture of strength and acrobatics to follow, much to Aang's dismay.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang told Zuko, finally facing his pursuer.

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko challenged, sending more flames yet towards Aang.

Aang slid down the roof and swung himself inside the house through an open window. He hid behind a set of drawers and held his breath. Zuko blasted a hole in the roof and landed in the room, glancing around.

As soon as Zuko's head was turned, Aang used a blast of air to push the drawers at Zuko. With a fiery fist, Zuko punched the piece of furniture into bits of wood and ash.

Aang took off down the hallway, Zuko right behind him.

Instead of pursuing the Avatar this time, he coated the walls, floor, and ceiling with flames, sending it towards Aang. Aang looked around in terror as he was engulfed in a tunnel of fire.

"ENOUGH!" Aang cried, blowing the fire away and blasting Zuko out of the house with a well-placed current of air.

With a grunt Zuko sailed out into a tree, crashing from branch to branch. By the time he fell to the ground the rest of the group had gathered around.

"What's wrong with you!?" Katara scolded, forgetting the silence between them. "You could have hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with all of YOU!?" Zuko demanded. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!?"

He paused for moment, glancing around. The group was looking at him in silence, waiting for him to finish his rant.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet…" Aang began. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko repeated, taken aback.

"I'm not ready." Aang replied. "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph interjected.

"So… you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked, looking around at his friends.

"Well… honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose." Sokka piped up, shrugging apologetically at Aang. "No offense."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war." Katara explained, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she met Zuko's eyes. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong." Zuko informed them grimly. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine…"

He went on to recount his experience as Crown Prince before abandoning his father, telling them about a certain war meeting. At the meeting the Fire Lord had declared his intent to harness the Comet's power in order to wipe out the entire Earth Kingdom.

As he finished his story, Sokka pulled Suki close to him and Katara sunk to her knees.

"I can't believe this…" Katara whispered.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil!" Sokka said in disbelief.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked.

"I know you're scared. And I know you're not ready to save the world," Zuko said, standing up and walking towards the boy. "But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the Comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

Aang's eyes widened. He was silent for a moment, and the group all clustered around him, waiting to see what he would say. His eyes suddenly filled with anger and he turned on Zuko.

"Why did you tell me about your dad's crazy plan earlier!?" He snapped, stomping away.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the Comet." Zuko answered. "No one told _me _you decided to wait!"

"This is bad. This is really, really bad…" Aang moaned, sinking to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"Aang…" Katara approached him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah!" Toph agreed as she and the others joined Katara. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we've got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka cheered, pointing to each member of the team as he called out their ability. "Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Fan and Sword!"

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together." Aang told them. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

They all grinned and gathered in a big group hug, with the exception of Zuko.

"Get over here, Zuko." Katara said with a soft smile. "Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs."

With a reluctant scowl, the master firebender went to stand by his opposite. She reached out to squeeze his hand and pull him into the circle. Aang frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Appa and Momo pounced on them before he could.

They shrieked and laughed as their animal companions joined in the hug. It was a mess of bodies, warm, familiar, and safe.

**~\*/~**

After hugging it out, the Gaang decided to split up into pairs to train for the rest of the day. Toph dragged Aang off to work on earthbending on the beach, and Sokka and Suki went to spar (aka make out) near the forest. This left Katara and Zuko in a courtyard by one of the fountains.

As soon as they were left alone, Katara felt the awkwardness creep up again. She glanced at Zuko, and he looked away quickly. The brunette frowned. So… he was avoiding her too?

Zuko looked back at Katara. Their eyes met and she looked away this time. He blinked in confusion. Was _she_ avoiding _him_?

"Why are you doing that?" They both blurted at once.

"Well I-"

"You-"

Zuko held up his hands.

"You go first." He said.

"Ok. Um…" Katara shuffled her feet. "Well… I, um, you… and…"

She felt the color rising in her face. What was she supposed to say?

'_Hey, Zuko! I know you've got a girlfriend back home, and I'm supposed to be with Aang, but we're both technically single, and I'm a little confused. After all, we do an awful lot of kissing and hugging for taken BFFs. So, I talked to the moon about you, and she said to listen to my heart. Any idea what that means?'_

"I don't know." Katara finally said. "You won't look at me!"

"Yeah, well… you won't look at me either!" Zuko argued.

"You go first then." Katara shot back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"  
It was quiet for a moment as Zuko contemplated this. Suprisingly enough, his conscience was silent. It just figured. Maybe it would have had some ideas.

"It's sort of… stupid. And maybe kind of weird. And embarrassing." Zuko finally said.

"I'm all ears."

"Do you remember when you fell asleep at the breakfast table the other day?"

"Yes…" Katara answered, wondering where this was going.

"I carried you back to your bedroom and tucked you in…"  
"Oh. Thanks." Katara replied, still unsure of where he was going with his story.

"And you… were talking in your sleep." Zuko said, looking away.

"I was?" Katara was horrified. Dear La, what did she say!?

"You said, um… my name." He turned red. "Zuko."

"I know your name." Katara snapped, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well, obviously. You were saying it." Zuko replied, unable to keep a smirk off of his face.

"I… had a dream. About you." Katara answered. "Not really about you, even. You were just there."

"You said my name a couple of times." Zuko informed her.

"Yeah, well… you showed up a couple of times!" Katara scowled. "It's not _my _fault."

"No need to get defensive." Zuko said, still smirking.

"No need to get cocky!" Katara snapped.

With a few quick hand motions, the water from the fountain pulled a startled Zuko into the water. He stood up and slipped again, falling with a loud splash. Katara laughed and approached the fountain. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Shut up." He growled.

He then reached out a hand, and Katara grabbed it, intending to pull him up. He stood up but continued holding onto her hand. The look on his face was suddenly mischevious, and Katara was caught off guard by his expression. It was, well… cute.

Katara didn't have much time to think about how cute Zuko looked when he was being mischevious, however. He had yanked her into the fountain with him. Katara hooked her foot around his ankle as he stepped back, causing them both to fall, waterbender on top of firebender.

Fortunately, the water was shallow, and Zuko could still breathe despite being on his back. He looked up at Katara and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Déjà vu." He remarked casually.

"That seems to happen to us a lot." Katara noted, managing to keep her cool.

"It must be fate." He chuckled. "Destiny is a funny thing…"

Katara felt her pulse pick up. What was he implying? That they were destined to be together? The words of Aunt Wu and Yue came back to her.

"…Katara?" Zuko looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? You look kind of… strange."

The look in her eyes was far away, and he couldn't quite place her expression.

"I'm fine." Katara reassured him, standing up and reaching out a hand to help him up as well. "Don't pull me in this time."

"You asked for it." He answered, allowing himself to be pulled up.

Katara smiled and stepped closer to him. She tilted her head back so she was looking at him, and he looked back at her in confusion. She got closer still, and stood on tiptoe so that they were nose to nose. Zuko's golden eyes widened as she got closer and closer…

Behind them the sun was setting, and the moon was rising. Unknown to them, their patron spirits were watching very closely.

"K-Katara…" Zuko breathed.

Their lips were almost touching now. Zuko's eyes shut and he leaned closer, to be met with…

Air.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Katara standing a few feet away, giggling.

"When I do that, I'm a jerk!" He protested.

He would have taken the moment to ponder why he was disappointed, but he could've sworn he heard a certain voice in the back of his head snickering.

"That was payback, Zuzu. You asked for it." She informed him with a smirk before leaving.

She left for her room, and Zuko sat down on the edge of the fountain, shivering.

"Couldn't she have at least gotten the water out of my clothes?" He grumbled to himself.

_'Oh yes, that's the only thing bothering you. Never mind something trivial like disappointment or rejection.' _His conscience spoke up.

'Shut. Up.' He answered mentally.

Unseen and unheard, the moon and sun rose and set, laughing as they went.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait… I'm hoping that when finals pass the workload will lighten up a little. But I hope this was a decent enough update.**

**Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
